Fade
by DollySociety
Summary: Set after the war with Gaea. Tartarus has taken a greater toll on Percy than he thought. The war with Gaea is what consumed his time; now that it's over he has too much time. When he realizes what the price is for being in Tartarus he isn't so sure that he was glad to survive. Nico/Percy Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the basic plot.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Summary: Set after the war with Gaea. Tartarus has taken a greater toll on Percy than he thought. The war with Gaea is what consumed his time; now that it's over he has too much time. When he realizes what the price is for being in Tartarus he isn't so sure that he was glad to survive.

Chapter 1: Darker Than Before

After the war ended Percy thought he spent way too much time in his own head. It seemed to Percy that he had way too much free time on his hands. Getting up from his bed in his cabin tired of doing nothing he decided to head to the arena. He was itching to feel that jolt when his sword made contact with a solid object.

Sliding his hand into his pocket his fingers grasped Riptide, adrenaline pumping as he turned and walked to the right of his cabin around to the back where the arena is. Percy was smiling, hand grasping Riptide he made his way up the small incline. Just a few more meters and he would be able to go wild on whatever his sword could hit, not including other demi-gods.

Finally he had made it; he could smell the dirt, sweat, and blood as he stepped into the arena. The sound of metal clanging against metal as demi-gods sparred with each other exhilarated Percy. He scanned the area for a nice dummy all to himself. He saw one that look in pristine condition, looking he saw the other demi-gods, mostly those from the Ares cabin, were engaged in sparring with each other so this dummy was all his, perfect. He walked over, with each step the adrenaline was getting to his head making it extremely hard not to give a savage yell and run for the dummy, he did not need strange looks from the other kids.

He took in a long breath as he stood in front of the dummy, straw poking out of its thin beat up armor. Percy smiled as images of the dummy in shreds at his feet came to mind. He just needed to destroy something; he wanted to destroy something for fun and this dummy was victim number one. He let his breath out as he uncapped Riptide eyes narrowing as he imaged the dummy could move.

Taking a step imaging that the dummy's hulking arm was swung at him with an imaginary weapon he dove forward as the imagined weapon barely missed the top of his head. I smirked pleased with the outcome and took a wild hard swing at where a supposed leg would be, imaginary monster goo came spewing out causing Percy to chuckle, almost giggle, in delight. The imaginary monster enemy gave an enraged howl as another attack came at his left side so he waited till the last minute and fell below the line of impact and rolled to left Riptide ready to jab the monsters gut. Riptide never made contact with the imaginary foe. White hot pain erupted in the back of Percy's eyes blurring his vision, he didn't realise until he tasted blood that he had bitten his tongue.

Riptide clattered to the dirt floor has Percy's hands flew to his temple in attempt to grab at the pain, it was useless. His vision was in and out of focus now, Riptide was becoming a bronze blob and then sharpening into the sword it was. Fists clenched beside his temple has he shut his eyes tightly, the pain didn't seem like it was going to subside anytime soon. At this moment it was like someone had opened the back of his head and was pouring the liquid fire of the Phlegathon into it. He was sure that if someone had walked up they would see smoke coming from his eyes, he felt they were on fire.

It felt like forever when the pain slowly ebbed away. Out of breath and adrenaline Percy slowly opened his still slightly throbbing eyes. The bright sun flooded his senses and he whimpered as he shut them again, this time not so tight. Percy sat up carefully feeling for the cool bronze of Riptide, shakily he capped the pen and stuffed it back into his pocket.

Shielding his eyes he slowly opened them, they still hurt but it was nothing compared to what it was. Now it was just a dull throbbing, like you get when someone is lightly poking your arm the only difference was it didn't seem to stop. To calm himself he focused on the noise of steal hitting steal and yelling demi-gods. Soon he was able to get up without shielding his eyes and dust himself off.

Some of the campers who were sitting on the sidelines gave him funny looks as he gave them his best smile. "Just some very painful dirt got in my eyes." He supplied. It seemed to work and the demi-god just shrugged.

Taking the first step was harder than he thought; his body was still tight from the pain. He popped his neck and tried to walk out like nothing had happened. He looked around grateful that the camper bought his excuse or it could have been due to the fact that he was one of the greatest heroes of his day and they didn't want to protest his excuse. Perhaps that was it and that thought irked him, he was still just a regular teenager, well sort of.

Right now he wanted to be alone, even though it seemed he spent a lot of his time alone since he broke up with Annabeth and went through Tartarus. He wasn't sure why but now he kind of liked the solitude, it gave him a break from trying to be everyone's best friends or was it everyone else trying to be his friend? Probably the latter considering he was this oh so great hero. He really hated that, he just wanted to be normal.

Turning toward the cabins that were down a small incline his eyes laid on the Hades cabin. He could see the Greek fire from here yet for some reason he had to squint to make out the pillars. Percy convinced himself that it was because it was black and far away. Black was always hard to see anyway and it made detail almost impossible to see. Seeing that cabin made him extremely upset, it was all Nico's fault. Nico decided he was just going to leave after delivering the Athena statue and he stuck to his guns, the stupid half-Italian left, left Percy alone… not that he would admit it right now but it hurt.

Percy still wondered what Nico's problem was with him when he was getting ready to shadow travel the Athena statue. Nico had blown him off when he had tried to thank him for pretty much saving his life while he was in Tartarus, if it hadn't been for Nico then Bob would had never come to their rescue. It was Nico who convinced Bob and told him that Percy was a good friend. That's what Percy didn't understand, if he was a really good friend then what did he do to get the cold shoulder from Nico? He wanted to know so he could get back into his good books, or more like ok-ish books.

Lifting his gaze he saw the lake; that was his next destination. He would be spending a lot of time there today. Although most of the view was blocked by the goddess's cabins and the lavatory (a fancy word he had learned from Annabeth and was quiet fond of it). He had to squint to make out any of the cabins, otherwise it was just a blob with strange colours. He shook his head, the throbbing or finger poking sensation was still there in the back of his eyes. Intent on the lake he headed down the small hill.

He entered the now lopsided "u" that made up the cabins, lopsided because of the addition of some minor gods and Hades. Percy never wanted to get caught calling his sort of favorite uncle a minor god, he imagined it would not end well. He was just about to pass through the other side of the "u" shape when he spotted Annabeth, his now ex-girlfriend but still best friend. They had found that kissing each other was like kissing a brother or sister and it didn't really make sparks fly for either of them. Tartarus ironically helped them come to a mutual break-up; their minds had been on different people the entire time.

Annabeth had seen him as well and was grinning and waving, yet although she looked happy he could tell that just like him their time in Tartarus was still haunting her. He had no idea how Nico had gotten through it and alone to top that. Though Percy supposed she was a lot happier the girl of her dreams stood next to her. Reyna gave him a smile as he approached them. They were both standing just to the right of the Athena cabin.

"Hey, what's up Seaweed Brain?" She nudged his shoulder in a friendly way. Reyna gave Percy a friendly nod and took her leave after pecking Annabeth on the cheek making the blond girl blush.

"You guys look cute together! Nothing just wanted to see a familiar face." He said in an upbeat fashioned, he really did think they were cute together. Besides Annabeth was so much happier with Reyna at her side than she had been with Percy so how could he not?

She looked down her face no longer red and guilt flashed in her eyes as she chewed her lip before speaking, "Percy…" He shook his head and placed a finger on her lips, affectively shushing her.

"You know as well as I do that we are like brother and sister, it was so awkward kissing you." He gave her his signature grin and she whacked his arm happy that he was just regular old Percy and not outwardly affected by their break-up, it had been mutual after all.

He saw her visibly relax. Sometimes he wanted to smack her upside the head and then use some fancy lingo to get sense back into her head. It was a mutual break-up anyway and seeing each other just reminded them too much of that place and besides that they both found themselves thinking of another person. Strange enough they had Tartarus to thank for finally making it easier to come out of that deep closet, even if at first it had only been to each other. Now Annabeth was completely out while Percy still had one foot in the door, scared that camp or someone might reject him because they wouldn't allow a gay hero or something silly like that. Annabeth knew this and was his confidant that girl could keep a secret well and he was grateful until she started pestering him about who he liked, he just wasn't ready at this moment to tell her although he suspected she already knew.

"Not to mention the whole gay thing." They both laughed and shuddered at the thought of kissing each other again now that everything was out in the open.

"So" she said watching how Percy glanced behind her head in the direction of the lake, "I'll let you go this time Perce but I want to know who it is you like, I will pester you every time I see you so be prepared." He grimaced and gave her a slightly annoyed smile as she simply smirked in triumph knowing she would get it out of him.

"Gee, thanks so much. Anyway, yeah I want to get to the lake. You know need to think." He gave her a small smile and damn was she worried about that Seaweed brain. He seemed to spend a lot of time by himself something that was just not like him. She pushed her worry away not wanting to get him agitated and then really starts to seclude himself; these days she didn't know what was up with him besides the whole gay situation and worrying about people's reactions.

She nodded in response. "I know you just want to go suck faces with Reyna so see you later Wise Girl." He ran away from her before her blush became rage and she whacked him upside the head with her fists, repeatedly.

Rounding the corner of the lavatories the lake came into sight, the water shimmered in the midday sun… or was it morning? It always seemed darker these days. He was always surprised when people would tell him what time it was, Percy thought it was way too dark to be that early. It was strange really, he thought the world was supposed to be brighter now that he was out of that dark pit, it's like Tartarus was slowly seeping into the mortal realm making it darker and darker.

That's another thing, while things were getting darker in Percy's opinion, things were also getting louder. For instance he could hear things from a further distance. Sometimes it was hard to sleep because the leaves even in the slightest breeze caught his attention and had him warily holding Riptide in a vice like grip ready to strike at the enemy before his exhausted brain can determine that no it's not a monster hungry for demi-god just the leaves rustling in the breeze. Dang tree kept him up sometimes before he realized it was nothing and decided to settle down. It hadn't been like this before but ever since Tartarus it was like everything was going to attack him, he didn't know how Nico kept so composed, at least on the outside. Percy was sure one day he would lose it.

Percy neared the lake; it looked so inviting to him. The water was slightly rippling because of the wind sending patterns of light across the surface making it glitter so beautifully. Percy frowned, now that he thought about it the lake had only begun to glitter when he was just passed the lavatory. Strange, perhaps it was because the structure blocked his view? Yet he remembered that he had to squint to look at the Hades cabin, could he really blame that on the black paint? Not sure what to think he made his way to the dock.

He stood at the edge and not bothering to undress he jumped in, it wasn't like he was going to get wet anyway. The water swallowed him happily as he touched the surface with his feet first. Then slowly he was sinking as if a feather in the wind to the bottom of the lake. Willing himself to stop he made the water cushion him as he closed his eyes, that blasted throbbing hadn't left him yet.

Now Percy let his mind wander to Tartarus. It was strange, at least thought it was, when he had first gotten out of Tartarus it was like the world so bright and band new that it hurt to look at it all, it had been that way for Annabeth as well. Yet, now it seemed as though things were only getting duller, the world to him now was darker than before. He had spoken to Annabeth about that and she disagreed with him and he accounted it for the fact that she has Reyna now, someone that would listen to her and hold her. Percy really wanted that too, yet he thought because he was a hero, supposedly, that everyone would need holding by him so he tried to keep those kinds of thoughts at bay.

Closing his eyes his mind drifted to a different part of his brain, that place was kept for a certain half-Italian. Nico, the name was almost bitter on his tongue. Percy knew it was because of the way that Nico blew him off when they had last spoken. Also when that idiot said he wouldn't ever be coming back to camp, it hurt Percy deeply. Despite all his best efforts at contacting Nico his Iris Messages never went through and the mail he sent by way of Hermes always came back. He wasn't sure what he had done but whatever it was Percy guessed it was pretty bad and the worst thing is he didn't know what it was, he couldn't fix it if he didn't know. Percy bit his lip in worry, he didn't like it all when Nico had brushed him off, at that time he wasn't sure what to do but afterwards when Nico was gone he had sort of kind of wanted to cry. He wanted to thank Nico because really it was Nico who brought him and Annabeth out of Tartarus safely. It also made Percy realise how he isn't all that. Especially when it came to friends, Bob and Calypso to name a few; their names also bitter on his tongue. How could he have done that?

Right now all Percy wanted was to see his Ghost King, err he meant everyone's Ghost King. That boy had a way of haunting Percy's thoughts, Percy really didn't mind though it was so much better than thinking about Tartarus and drinking gross flaming water, that river still sounded like a spit ball competition to him. He had to smile about that, it was at least one funny moment Tartarus between getting nearly killed and ripped to pieces by angry monsters he had already killed.

A soft sob escaped his lips, since when was Percy crying? He wiped them away only to have them be replaced by more tears. He wanted his, yes his Nico so badly that it hurt. His head, no the back of his eyes especially hurt, it was someone pouring that fiery water from the Phlegathon into his brain again only to have it pool and settle in the back of his eyes.

Pulling his knees up he laid in the fetal position and shook. The pain was searing and white hot, it was horrible and he was sure that this time it would stay with him; it felt like it would never leave. All Percy could do was keep wishing that he had a certain handsome son of Hades to cuddle into and have those arms around him telling him he was going to be ok. He knew that would never be the case, it just wouldn't ever happen for him. He was so sure of it.

When it was bearable he unfurled from the tight ball he was making. He didn't remember when but he had shut his eyes but he didn't dare open them, it seemed as though the light just made the pain worse. When he had them shut he could at least think straight. Percy's bottom lip was quivering uncontrollably as he began to cry very loudly; what was happening to him and why of all times could he not get a hold of Nico, he wanted, no he needed him so badly right now.

WITH NICO

He said he would leave and that's exactly what he did. He couldn't be reminded of his, no not his, Sea Prince. He clenched his fists waiting for Percy to just get out of his head it wasn't even fair and he didn't have a chance. He was still hopelessly in love. That idiot, Percy, always made things worse. It wasn't bad enough that Cupid made him admit it in front of Jason of all people but more because of the fact that at that moment he finally admitted to himself that he was gay. Nico had grown up when it was a big no-no so the thought had scared him so much. Cupid making him say aloud his deepest darkest secret in front of fucking Jason that was just-just he didn't even know how to put it.

Nico glared at his reflection in the mirror as he gritted his teeth, fists still clenched. Stupid fucking love making him feel all weird and fluttery, gods it was so hard to keep Percy from his mind, that guy was like a parasite that loved to infest Nico's mind and consume it. Focusing on the mirror Nico glared at himself, yeah he had gotten taller, he had even gotten some muscles but who was going to care? Bianca was dead after she abandoned him in a sissy little gang of girls, he couldn't blame her for wanting to belong but he was her little brother how could she have left him so easily? Yet, the Fates had brought him to Hazel. He wanted to be a big brother to her yet he wasn't sure he was doing a good job. He had left after all, he would only accept IM's from Hazel and he made he swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone, especially that Percy Jackson. If she told him no doubt he would demand her contact him and then he just wouldn't be able to stay away from his, no not his, Sea Prince. Mainly because Percy would pester him, kind of like an itch you can't scratch, and he would break down when the son of Poseidon would turn those big beautiful sea-green eyes on him and plead him to come back. If only Percy knew what kind of power he held over Nico.

He turned the faucet on and stared at the water. Nico let out a low half-crazed chuckle, the fucking water was reminding him of that parasite; no he really wasn't a parasite it just it felt that way when all he could think about was a certain little son of Poseidon. That damned demi-god was always in his thoughts from the time he got up to the time he went to bed, then he even dare appear in his dreams. That Sea Prince would say and do such sinful things in his dreams that Nico was sure he wouldn't mind being in a coma for the rest of his life, at least he could live out his little fantasies.

Nico glanced at himself in the mirror one last time before he splashed cool water on his face. He certainly had grown; even Demeter had commented on it and said it was thanks to the wheat she practically shoved down his throat every day since he got back. He guessed the Underworld Palace had to have one bad thing out it since having the only godly parent who actually in his own weird way cared and let his child live with them. He really couldn't complain he had his own room, his own bathroom that he didn't need to share and a king sized bed. Damn that thing was so comfortable although it would be better with a certain someone sprawled on it, leg spread wide and begging for… Ugh not again, he really needed to stop those dreams before he actually went up to Camp Half-Blood and dragged Percy to his bedroom to ravish, these days it seemed as though that desire was worse. It fucking sucked.

Nico sighed and finished in the bathroom and stepped out with a scowl that matched Hades. Stripping down to his skull boxers he stood in front of the full length mirror. No, he wasn't scrawny anymore he actually have a very nicely toned body, one he could use to shove Percy into the mattress with, he really needed to stop with those thoughts. His hair had gotten longer and wilder, it was shoulder length now and it seemed no matter what he did he could not tame his hair, in the end he always gave up and left it a mess, it's not like it looked that bad. Last he looked into his own eyes; they were dark, almost black and let little light in, although that could be due to where he was. The Underworld didn't really have natural lighting lest you count the river of fire and various torches. He walked away from the mirror and to his closet, he had no idea what to wear, perhaps black and black.

Staring at the copious amounts of black clothing and the odd blue piece here and there he just grabbed for whatever. He came out with black skinny jeans and a black T with a, low and behold, skull motif on the front. It was so original he could spit. He even had matching black socks; he grabbed his boots and pulled them on. Once ready he spared a look in the mirror, gee if he put eyeliner on he could be Goth, what a shocker. Nico left his room to eat breakfast.

Joining his Father for breakfast was always interesting. Between eating his marshmallow only cereal, could he even call it cereal? Of course he could, that is what the box said after all, and Demeter practically shoving stalks of wheat down his throat it was nice. He still supposed she wasn't all that bad but the woman seriously did not want to see that her daughter might be remotely happy with his dad; Demeter could really get on his nerves.

One good thing came out of being in the Underworld so often, he and Persephone actually sort of, maybe, kind of liked each other. At least she wasn't threating to turn him into a weed again. Nico had to say that really liked Persephone, after she had calmed down and they had their really weird heart to heart she wasn't all that bad, kind of like Hera he supposed, sick of all the demi-god children their husbands had. But that wasn't to say that he didn't still have nightmares about bees, although now it was popcorn and bees.

"Nico, you need to eat cereal. I do not care what the box says, that" Demeter pointed to his breakfast. "Is not good, you need to eat more wheat, you'd do better if you did. After all it was because of the wheat I gave you that you have grown into a nice young man, so much better than my dear brother." Hades and her gave each other stiff smiles and Nico had to roll his eyes, seriously where they in the third grade or something?

He glared at her as she ate her grossly healthy breakfast; there wasn't even any sugar on her cereal, "healthier" she always says. Marshmallows were breakfast, heck sometimes Percy had fucking ice cream, oh what he wouldn't do to see Percy all tied up buck naked with ice cream on his body ready for Nico to like off, he really needed to stop that at least in polite company, gods Percy can be such an imaginary tease. That son of Poseidon always had to invade his brain and do things to little Nico he wasn't so sure he appreciated, it was hard enough knowing that he could never have the beautiful boy. Seriously he was a fucking parasite and he just happened to latch on to Nico's every train of thought. He tried to mentally squash Percy into a corner of his subconscious, as usual it failed miserably.

"Father," Nico spoke up gaining Hades attention, "may I leave the table?" He had finished his cereal, marshmallows, just not the milk it was always gross and sickly sweet.

He waited as his father gave him a slow nod and small smile. Hades wasn't stupid, he knew something was wrong with Nico and when he found the source of his sons constant sighing and bad tempers he would crush it without a second thought. Well of course unless Nico really didn't want him too, whatever was going he was going to find out. He had a feeling that his wife already knew, maybe he would consult her later.

"If you're going up to the mortal realm bring a jacket, it's getting cooler." Nico just raised a hand in response to Persephone. It was weird how the goddess cared for him, not unwelcome in the least and just almost, like a real mother would. Nico actually kind of liked it, it reminded him that some gods were bigger than not liking a demi-god simply because of whose it was, he really was fond of Persephone, he would never admit it though.

Stalking to his room again he opened his closet, he'd be damned if he didn't listen to her. She could get weirdly worried about him. Nico grabbed his aviator's jacket off the first hanger to the left and slipped it on, that should do the trick. Since, well he can't remember when, but, the jacket had actually been fitting him properly instead of always falling off one shoulder when it wasn't zipped up. Nico thought he looked like he should in, not like a little boy trying to wear his father's shoes or something to that affect.

Finding his iPod in the pocket he untangled the headphones and stuck the ear buds in. he thumbed through his collection of metal and rock and settled for Avenged Sevenfold. He pressed down on the song "Nightmare" and cranked up the volume as the music began to come through the head phones Nico turned to find a shadow.

He stepped into it not really thinking of where to go. When he heard the obnoxious noise and many interesting smells he realised where he had gone to. Great way to try and put Percy out of your mind when you shadow travel to the fucking city that demi-god lives in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the basic plot.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Summary: Set after the war with Gaea. Tartarus has taken a greater toll on Percy than he thought. The war with Gaea is what consumed his time; now that it's over he has too much time. When he realizes what the price is for being in Tartarus he isn't so sure that he was glad to survive.

Chapter 2: Colour Blind

NICO

Manhattan was fucking loud, Nico didn't like it all, and he would rather be in a quiet cemetery communing with the dead over McDonalds. His eyes swept the cityscape, the tall buildings in the background and the incessant noise of taxis was all he could hear at the moment. Moving to the left he saw a nice alleyway and ducked inside, it wasn't great but hey, it was at least quieter.

Looking out from the alley Nico tried to grasp where the heck in the city he was. He never really paid attention to his surrounding considering he could shadow travel anywhere he wanted to go. Now he sort of, not really, regretted that. It's not like he was underground where the direction just came to him, sort of like how Percy is with directions when they are out at sea. Gods he couldn't get that boy out of his head.

He knew Percy was at camp but his heart raced at the thought of a chance meeting. He attempted to squash that hope yet he couldn't, like always, he wanted desperately to hope that he had some sort of chance. Maybe a chance meeting in this city, that would be so welcome, or just a glimpse of Percy would be so nice. Yet Nico knew that if he saw Percy now he couldn't hold back, he would bring that demi-god back to the Underworld with him, force feed him pomegranates, and chain him to his bed. Then, just then the real fun would start. Nico smirked and shook his head; Percy was making him fucking crazy!

Running a hand through his hair he decided to go right, it looked slightly familiar so that's where he was going. As he walked people were no doubted staring at him, he was used to this. Even at Camp Half-Blood, the other campers didn't know how to treat him, he wasn't any son of the Big Three, and he was the son of Hades, the lord of the Underworld. He learned to live with the stares others gave him, he knew if he put too much emphasis on the stares it would drive him mad trying to figure out what they were saying about him. It was never that way with Percy, his stares were different and Nico hadn't figured it out for a while. That boy looked at him like a friend, who was genuinely concerned for him. Only Percy would do that, Nico knew he wasn't special to the son of Poseidon; that Percy was kind to everyone, but sometimes he liked to hope.

Shadow-traveling always made Nico hungry; he needed nourishment. The smells coming from around him were enough to make him dizzy with hunger. There were a ton of restaurants and only a handful looked appetizing. Nico settled for a greasy pizzeria, he couldn't pass up pepperoni. Walking into the restaurant he was met with rude stares and hushed voices, simply rolling his eyes he walked to the counter at the back. They had no business speaking about him when they looked like they lived in the grease, disgusting. Nico almost left, the restaurant was dark, that wasn't the issue, no doubt to hide how it hadn't been cleaned in practically forever, yet the smell was mouth-watering and he could use some high calorie goodness. He kept his hands to himself not wanting to touch the counter-top infested with fingerprints and some weird gooey substance. If it wasn't the smell Nico would have left.

Eating two slices at a time Nico strolled down the street. His stomach fuller and his mood was brightening, well not really. Stopping by a trash bin he threw the white box into it and was back on his way. Still working on the last two slices of his large extra meaty pizza he stopped in his tracks. It couldn't be but he could swear that just in the distance was Percy's step-Paul. It was, Saturday, although he couldn't be too sure because time in the Underworld was different. Judging from the amount of teenagers on the streets he had guessed somewhat accurately.

Thinking he was psyching himself out he was about to move on his little walk when low and behold Sally stepped out making eye-contact with him. She gave him a rather bright smile and he knew he was trapped. He couldn't just leave without notice otherwise she might contact Percy and then it would all go downhill from there. Giving her a strained smile they approached each other.

"Percy told me you disappeared; oh he will be happy to know that you're here!" She was so happy and step-Paul beside her was nodding his head in agreement.

"First of Sally you have to promise me one thing, you have to promise on the River Styx." He didn't like doing this to her since she and Percy where so close but, he couldn't risk it. She frowned and step-Paul looked confused.

"That goes for ste.. I mean Paul as well." Nico tried to remain calm under the couples heated stare, he did well holding his ground while he munched on his last bits of pizza.

"Well… Alright." Step-Pail nodded with Sally, good they weren't ever going to tell Percy that he had been here.

"Promise you won't tell Percy you ever saw or spoke to me, remember on the River Styx. Or anyone for that matter." Nico hated the looks they gave him; it was of confusion and sadness.

Sally knew if she wanted to talk to Nico she would have to agree, maybe she could speak some sense into this boy. "Ok Nico, I swear on the River Styx not to tell Percy or his friends that I saw or talked to you." She wasn't happy with this promise but she wanted to know what was wrong with one of Percy's friends. Percy had called her a lot about Nico since he came back from the war and going to camp again, she be darned if she didn't glean some information off of him.

Nico gave step-Paul a heated glare as he waited for the mortal to make the same promise. Only once Sally gently nudged step-Paul in the ribs did he speak up. "Oh uh, I swear on the…" It took him a moment to remember, "The River Styx not to tell Percy or any of his friends." He coughed and looked uncomfortable as Nico made a short nod, he could relax a little now.

"Now Nico, where in the world have you been!? Percy and I have been worried about you. Oh Percy had been so upset that you hadn't shown up he was starting to wonder if something had happened to you again." Sally had gone into Mother Mode and was genuinely worried for the son of Hades, Nico didn't mind but it hurt when she told him that Percy had worried over him. Nico felt bad but he wished it wasn't out of friendly worry that the other green-eyed demi-god had worried, he felt so selfish.

He stood there dumbly as he scratched his arm; he wasn't sure how to answer her. She was in Mother Mode after all; it made it hard for him to justify just leaving when seeing the worry he had caused. Yeah he had seen it with Hazel but she was his sister, so she was supposed to be worried. It was different when the person, or persons, who was worried about you weren't really related and especially since it was Sally, that woman; damn she was just so… like a mom.

She tapped her foot and crossed her arms as she waited for an answer from the half-Italian. Step-Paul just looked lost as he focused on everything but at Nico. Sally had her eyes narrowed, the wrinkles around her eyes intensifying with the heated glare she was giving him. That woman answers and she wanted them now.

"With my Dad." Nico said simply. He knew he didn't sound convincing yet he didn't want to reveal to Sally of all people why he had disappeared.

Sally looked anything but convinced as she nodded her head. She didn't want to scare him away before she even got a hint of an answer from him. She did take a moment to notice how much that scrawny little boy had changed into a very nice young man. Although his hair looked impossible to fix it suited the dark demi-god. Smiling sadly she really couldn't be mad at the boy, everyone had their reasons. Instead she just put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're welcome at my house anytime Nico, the door is always open." He looked down and she knew she wouldn't see him after this and it hurt her.

"Thanks…" Nico looked at the ground. "I should be going; you know umm I have Underworld stuff to do." He took an awkward step back as Sally grabbed his arm and pulled him into a fierce hug, step-Paul simply patted his shoulder.

With the feelings of guilt hanging over his head and two frowning adults Nico left through an alleyway, a quick escape. His gut wrenched in guilt, he had made people worry for him. He didn't think anyone had… save for Hazel. But he has seen it now, in Sally's eyes, real concern. People were worried about him. He needed to sit, he was sure he'd walk out in the street in the state he was in right now. Right now Nico's head couldn't quiet wrap around the concept.

Finding a bench, secluded one mind you, he sat down. Bringing his hands in front of his face he stared at his palms. Had he really decided to "leave" for such a stupid reason, because he was too cowardly to face just one person, that parasite that had so much pull on him. Pulling his fingers into his palm he made fists, he decided he couldn't run away anymore. He had to face it he was really running and damn it that wasn't manly at all. Clenching his teeth then letting his hands rest in his lap he was going to go back to camp, just not yet.

WITH PERCY

Percy had been in the lake for gods know how long. He still refused to open his eyes, the dull finger-poking pain still in the back of his head. He thought now that the war was over things were supposed to get better. He supposed he had been so wrong that the Fates must be laughing and mocking him right now. Feeling so small never feels good and right now Percy felt like an ant, perhaps even smaller, something you couldn't see with the naked eye.

Slowly opened his eyes and it showed him a murky underwater, things were hard to see. Above the water seemed to barely glisten. He assumed he'd been down there for a while; the sun looked as though it was setting judging from the amount of light filtering in though the water. His eyes still hurt but he needed to get out, he was a tad hungry and he didn't someone to worry about where he had gone.

Using the water he willed it to take him to the surface just right where the dock was and climbed out. Grabbing the edge he pulled himself up. He thought the water was supposed to help heal his injuries but he guessed it just dulled them, his eyes were still aching and his head was pounding. He had an ample stash of Advil under his pillow so to his cabin it was.

Walking past the lavatories and sneaking between the goddess's cabins he now had a clear path back to his. Before he could take two steps Clarisse blocked his path.

"Hey Prissy want to spar?" She had hoped not to look expectant but Percy could tell she was hoping he would say yes. Then she saw the grimace Percy couldn't hide and she emmidielty had a frown on her face.

"Perce… You ok you look a little green around the gills." He knew she totally meant to say that and he cracked a smile at her.

"Some other time, Clarisse, I've got a headache and…" Clarisse saw the blank stare as he tried to gather his thoughts to form a sentence. She simply nodded and made him promise they would spar another time.

Praying no one else would want to talk to him Percy finally stumbled into his cabin. Heading for the only bed that was a mess Percy landed face first into his pillow. Letting out a long sigh he reached underneath his pillow and felt the cool plastic of the pill bottle. Bringing it out him unscrewed the cap and popped two blue pills, no water. He swallowed hard and waited for sleep to take him. Sleep never claimed it; it simply left him on the edge of unconsciousness.

With heavy limbs Percy turned and pulled the blankets up to his neck. Noise intruded his brain making him more alert that he wanted. Everything seemed like Apollo was playing it on a stereo aimed at his ears. It grated on his nerves and he found himself grinding his teeth; that could explain the headaches. Slowly the Advil worked its way through his body and soon the pain had left him.

He closed his eyes and sleep never came to him. Again the freaking noise was unbearable it made him want to scream and pull his hair out. Yet because of the Advil he couldn't lift a finger. He heard the trees again, Percy was sure one of these days he would destroy them in a mini hurricane because of the blasted rustling of the leaves. Percy groaned; he could not feel this way tomorrow, it was capture the flag. He'd be damned if he'd miss this game, the Huntresses would be here tomorrow and it was customary to hold a game. Even though he felt like shit he was itching to play, maybe then he could get some release.

Later Percy remembered that he had been hungry, although now his stomach wasn't begging for food like it had been earlier. Still, he should at least show up to supper, dang these days it was so dark outside. He had to check his clock twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It was only around 5:30 yet it seemed like the sun should already be setting. Again he thought it was like Tartarus was seeping into the mortal realm.

Sitting up and stretching and a few popped bones later Percy got up and straightened his mess of hair. It was as straight as he could get it before he left for the dining pavilion. Out of his cabin and to the left, behind the Zeus and Hera cabins. He squint his eyes and cursed under his breath. Everything was harder see these days.

Along the way he met up with Annabeth and Reyna, the two girls were holding hands and he just had to smile. Out of this whole whacked up and depressing day he thought they were downright adorable together. Smiling he came up behind them and slung one arm around Annabeth and the other on Reyna.

"Why, hello ladies." Reyna looked ready to smack him considering he blocked her from holding hands with Annabeth. If one of them had been a guy he could have considered himself a cock-block. He cackled in amusement as they girls gave each other strange looks.

"Hello boy." Annabeth cracked a smile at Reyna as they decided to let him stay where he was. Percy grinned as he led them both to the Poseidon table, who cared about rules anymore? Besides he felt like he wanted to be with them, to see them happy with each other.

"You guys sit here, with me… pretty please?" He bat his thick and long eye lashes at them, he already had Reyna hook, line and sinker. Annabeth wasn't so sure about breaking the rules, yet Reyna had sat with her at the Athena table. He figured he could be selfish and request this.

"Ugh it's the puppy eyes of doom." Annabeth said as she rolled her eyes and sat down across from the Sea Prince, Reyna sat beside her; the girls holding hands and their choice in food was served. They got up together and dumped some of the best food into the bronze brazier; Percy prayed to his father that he might find the reason for his pain. They sat down again.

"So, "Annabeth started, "Who is it?" She held his gaze as he tried to feign innocence.

"Who is what?" He batted his bright green eyes at her; they were so bright these days almost fluorescent.

"Oh! We are talking about who the boy is that Percy is in love with." Reyna nodded as she was now finally within the elusive loop.

"SHH are you trying to tell everyone?" Percy glanced around scared someone might have overheard them but the obnoxious noise coming from the Ares table told him he was safe. He sighed in relief.

"Sorry Percy, I'm just finally glad to be in the loop. Besides I don't think you should be so scared of their reactions, they love you which means they should accept you. You should have more faith in other." She didn't want to sound rude but Reyna saw the strain that keeping his sexuality secret was having on him. He always looked like he was ready to jump anything that moved. A couple times he had jumped bushes for simply rustling in the wind. That had been an interesting conversation after as Percy tried to cover his own butt.

"It's fine… I know I shouldn't be so scared but I am. It's maybe for of the facts that who I am in love with… I know that he won't… I just… Nico wouldn't." He gasped and covered his mouth. "Uh not that umm shit." Percy covered his spreading blush.

"Oh gods Percy, come on it's not the end of the world. Both Reyna and are here for you. So that explains your depression when Nico wouldn't answer any of you various ways of contacting him." Percy still wouldn't look up and the girls caught each other's worried glances. Annabeth had known all along but now she knew that Percy hadn't admitted himself until just that moment. He pushed his food away.

"Come on Percy; let's go talk somewhere more private." Reyna nodded in agreement as they dragged their pouting Sea Prince along. They left their plates untouched, this matter was more important than food.

They took him to the lake; they knew water calmed him down so this was the best place. Sitting down on the edge of the dock the girls sat on either side of them and put their arms around his shoulders. Both girls hoped this has what has been wrong with the son of Poseidon; he had been avoiding people lately. Also he had been staring off into space a lot, getting headaches, hearing strange noises and worst of all not eating like he should. Annabeth wanted to beat Nico's face in, but she knew it wasn't the son of Hades fault, it's not like he knew.

Reyna put her lips to her mouth in a motion for Annabeth not to say anything. They settled for sitting in silence just rubbing his back and letting him calm down before they even asked how he was. Percy had his hand up covering his face, taking in long breathes they both guessed he was quietly crying. Reyna felt for Percy, she had her own denial period when she first discovered her feelings for Annabeth. She had felt it was almost foolish to even chase after the blond girl, she was sure that she would never notice her. When she had fallen into Tartarus it was hard not to scream and cry, she had to be composed for the rest of the Romans. If not Octavian would have taken that as a chance to take over.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a small voice. "Thanks guys… I just didn't… I mean admitting it out loud is so different then knowing it in your mind. I panicked." He glanced to either side of him worried if they were upset with him. They were upset but it was more of a sisterly concern that etched their faces.

"It's ok Percy, we both had hard times with our feelings as well." Reyna swallowed her pride and kissed his cheek reassuringly. She wasn't sure how but Percy had wormed his way into her heart, he was like a dear little brother to her now and she wanted to help that little brother any way she could.

Suddenly Percy stood up with a smile. "You know, I feel a lot better about it." He helped them up. "Thanks, I'm still not ready to admit the other part yet, I'm still deep in the closet but you guys will be there when I am right?" They both smiled and nodded, they were glad he wasn't depressed anymore; it looked as if a small weight had been lifted off of him.

They walked back to the lopsided "u" shape that made up the cabins and parted ways. Percy made his way to his cabin and almost as soon as he entered it was searing white-hot pain that erupted in the back of his skull. He pretty much fell in as the cabin door shut. Clenching his fists he curled up at the entrance. As usual his attempts to grab at the pain were for naught and it left him breathless and sweaty.

Crawling like an infant Percy made it to the edge of his bed before he collapsed grasping the blanket. His body shook as he moaned and cried in pain. His eyes shut and refused to open. Again he had to liken the pain to the fiery waters of the Phlegathon as it snuggled into the back of his eyes making its painful home there, too at home for Percy's liking. In a hoarse voice he cried out for Nico until the blackness consumed him and he lay passed out on the floor.

Percy woke up in the morning when the birds were loud as they flit about outside. He sat up shakily, the pain had passed but it left him with a queasy feeling. When he opened his eyes he nearly screamed in horror, he was colour blind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the basic plot.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Summary: Set after the war with Gaea. Tartarus has taken a greater toll on Percy than he thought. The war with Gaea is what consumed his time; now that it's over he has too much time. When he realizes what the price is for being in Tartarus he isn't so sure that he was glad to survive.

Chapter 3: Realization

PERCY

Panic welled in Percy's throat as he covered his mouth to supress a scream. He felt sick, ready to throw up as he quickly grabbed the trashcan next to his bed. Percy emptied the contents of his stomach into the can; it wasn't much considering he hadn't been eating well since he got back. He had managed to eat just enough that no one would notice. Otherwise Annabeth would have had Reyna hold him down while she force-fed him with a spoon.

Lying back on the floor Percy dared not move. He thought the sickness had passed him when that pain settled in. He scrunched up and assumed the fetal position, shaking like a leaf. The only thing that seemed to exist was the pain and the need to have Nico holding him, he thought he would feel safer like that all nestled in Nico's embrace with the half-Italian whispering to him that everything was going to be ok. Percy blacked out for a few minutes and then woke up, the pain gone and still he could not see anything but a scale from white to black.

Grabbing the edge of the bed he pulled himself up. Today was going to be an experience; Percy knew he had to keep this a secret. He did not want anyone worrying about him, well unless it was Nico but he knew that wasn't going to happen. His throat constricted as tears prickled in the corner of his eyes. He had to keep himself composed for capture the flag with the Huntresses tonight.

Waiting till he felt well enough Percy got up and grabbed his toiletries bag. It took him a while to feel confident enough that his socks matched did he start to head to the lavatory. Walking was a lot harder today, when things are in scales of gray they tend to blend with each other. He tripped a lot and was glad that it was early enough no one was out. Nearly walking into the doorframe of the showers Percy turned and shut the door. Once inside his set his clothes and toiletries bag down and turned the water on.

Soon the warm steam filled up the little space and Percy undressed and threw his clothes in a neat pile. He never used towels so he didn't bother to grab one. He stepped inside and willed himself to get wet. Grabbing his bag he pulled out three bottles: shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. He thought the whiter one had to be conditioner so he set that aside. Percy never paid attention to the smell of either his body wash or shampoo so he simply guessed at which was which.

Soon his eyes started burning as he realized too late that what he had put into his hair was in fact body wash. Cursing he quickly washed it out and replaced it with the shampoo. Blushing he thought what if Nico had joined him for this shower? He knew that it would have made it so much easier if that handsome half-Italian was standing behind him, naked and in very close quarters, arms around him caressing his body. Pushing him against the cold tiles of the shower wall so he could, or so he would say, help him wash his body, and Percy would let him.

Now Percy had a little problem as he came out of his shower-induced fantasy. Looking down he cursed as he saw the beginning of an erection, he couldn't just ignore it. Slowly he slid a hand down his body; biting his lip he touched the base of his erection. Tingles of pleasure and adrenaline coursed through his body as he rubbed the fast hardening length. Percy imagined it was Nico who was making him shake in pleasure, hand sliding up and down his erection. He hadn't felt this good in forever.

Slowly Percy began to pump himself as his other hand made itself busy with his hardening nipples, pinching and teasing them. Still imagining that it was Nico who was making Percy feel this good, it made the experience all the more intense. Soft moans escaped his lips as he quietly, or so he thought, repeated Nico's name until he came. Taking in heavy breathes Percy stroked himself fast and hard to get every last drop out. Gods he needed that freaking boy now.

The effects of the orgasm wore off as Percy realized he was in the public showers. He swore and peeked out sighing when his eyes met no one else. He willed the water to leave him dry and he quickly pulled his clothes on, grabbed his shower supplies and left. Thinking he was safe as he left Percy ran right into Will.

"Had fun?" Will gave him a knowing smile as Percy turned fifty shades of red.

"I uh… what do you?" Percy kicked some of the dirt with his shoe as Will chuckled and put his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"You're lucky it's so early, you have a very nice voice. I think if I had been any other male in this camp I would have jumped you. You're lucky I'm already taken." Will laughed as Percy continued to stutter and look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh thanks?" Will gave him a cheeky grin as he slapped Percy's ass and entered the showers.

Percy gave such an unmanly squeal that Will was heard busting a gut inside. He swore to himself as he tried to hurry back to his cabin to calm down before breakfast. Gods, if only Will had been Nico then he wouldn't have minded so much… still would have been embarrassing though. He sighed as he stumbled over some unseen rocks, damn everything was blending in.

Later Percy thought, he had to get some sort of revenge on Will. Wait, if he heard him does that mean he also heard whose name he was moaning? Percy felt himself break out in a cold sweat; if he did then he really needed to shut the other demi-god up, maybe even for good. Before any of that happened he thought he should consult Annabeth; that would be his best bet.

Groaning as he finally made the perilous journey back to his cabin he flopped on his bed. He didn't know that stubbed toes could feel so bad, he guess that all of them had taken a beating on the way here because he had run into enough things, everything blended together. He took his shoes of and stretched out on his bed. He wondered if this colour blindness was a temporary thing. Sitting up he rummaged through his side table and pulled out a square of ambrosia. This should do the trick; he popped one in his mouth and chewed. He tasted his moms blue chocolate chip cookies; damn they were so good especially right now because he missed her.

Laying back down Percy closed his eyes in anticipation that the ambrosia would work. Several times he thought he had opened his eyes too soon because everything was still in shades of gray. Turning on his side careful to keep his eyes closed he let his mind wander back to Nico. How would Nico react to him right now? Would he laugh at him because it made him weak? He was a little scared… not that he would be seeing Nico that damned sexy son of Hades decided he should leave and never come back and never talk to Percy again. It made him so mad yet he wasn't mad just more upset and desperate to see that beautiful half-Italian again.

Damn it all, he opened his eyes and again it was nothing but black, white and gray. He felt his heart sink as he went to the door and looked outside. Just maybe it was only the inside of his cabin, like a prank or something. When he peered out he just stared, nothing had changed he was s till colour blind. Not knowing what to do, besides the fact that he needed to hide this; it was capture the flag tonight after all. There was no way he would be missing that.

Spending pretty much the whole day in his cabin Percy tried to come to terms with his colour blindness. He tried putting obstacles in his way and try to walk through and avoid them, he had failed miserably time and time again. In frustration he had nearly broken his hand when he misjudged and punched the bedframe instead of the mattress. Needless to say he was scared something might happen to him.

He thought if he should die then, why the heck not, he should just IM Nico. Pulling a gold drachma out of his pocket Percy walked over to the salt water fountain in the far corner of the room. Glancing at the ceiling he felt a pang of sadness as he could no longer see the pattern the water usually played on the ceiling and walls with the light from the windows, it was extremely depressing. Letting a breath out he through the drachma into the small rainbow the fountain produced, or at least that's where he thought it was.

"Please Iris; let this one go through please." He took a moment to calm himself and try to put on an emotional mask. "Nico di Angelo, Underworld." Percy gulped and waited staring at the scale of gray intensely. It seemed like forever when the drachma was just spit out again.

"Come on Nico, come on! I just want to see you. Please!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he brought his clenched fists down on the edge of the fountain, yeah it hurt but he didn't care. Percy slid to the ground and began crying.

"Oh my gods Percy, what's wrong!?" Someone was coming towards him but he was too upset he didn't bother to acknowledge them.

"Let's get him to the infirmary, he doesn't look too good." Was that Thalia? The Huntresses were coming today not that Percy was in any mood for capture the flag now.

For the second time that day the pain pooled and began that slow dull finger-poking pain in the back of his eyes. It slowly grew into what felt like knives, rusty ones, being repeatedly stabbed into the back of his skull. Before the two voices could help him up he screamed and passed out.

WITH NICO

Nico stood from his bench and found the closest shadow. Thinking of the Underworld he disappeared as the shadows happily slide over his body and swallowed him. He walked out on the other side into his closet; he turned the light in the small room. He grabbed a backpack with a skull on it, again so original he could spit. Stuffing the necessities into the pack and then some he zipped it up and exited the closet. He threw the bag on the bed and left his room.

Walking down the hall Nico wasted little time going to the throne room. He entered without warning and gaped when he saw Persephone seated on his father's lap as they made out.

"Oh gods, seriously here?" He averted his eyes as Persephone giggled and swiftly got down and sit in her smaller throne.

"Did you need something?" There was an edge to Hades voice, no doubt because he was interrupted, must have meant Demeter was gone.

"I just wanted to tell you I am leaving, going to camp." Hades raised a brow, when Nico had first come he was declaring loudly how he never wanted to go back and you couldn't do anything to get him there. He wondered what had changed for Nico.

Before Hades could answer Persephone spoke up. "Then you know what has been happening to Percy. I am glad you are finally going to see him, the poor boy cries for you." Nico looked at her confused as Persephone worried her bottom lip.

"What do you mean?" He watched her as she smoothed her dress as she held his gaze

"For some time Percy has been in pain," she looked worried. "And you have been ignoring him, why? I have no idea but I am glad you're going. You were always happier when you went and saw him anyway. When he disappeared I swear you literally became a ghost because your Percy wasn't around." He didn't care about the last comment his brain still held onto the part about Percy being in pain, that was not acceptable, what was Annabeth doing?

"Pain, Percy has… I have to go." He turned and practically ran out of the throne room back to his room. Shit, this was the worst; Percy was in pain and had wanted him? He had to go and now. Grabbing the backpack on his bed he headed for the nearest shadow in the corner of his room. He thoughts of Camp Half-Blood and soon he materialized in the Hades cabin.

Dumping his backpack on his bed Nico left to go to the Poseidon cabin. It was late evening and he didn't know if Percy would be in there but he had to try. He got to the door and knocked twice he waited a total of two seconds before he eagerly opened the door, the cabin was empty. Nico frowned as he saw the mess; there were clothes and random objects all over the floor. The only messy bed had the blankets pulled out and on the floor it was like a hurricane went through the cabin.

Annabeth should know where Percy is after all they were dating. He turned on his heal and headed for the Athena cabin. Chewing his lip he was afraid if he might find them making out yet he knew that might not be the case since Persephone did say that Percy was in pain. Cursing himself he wished he would have let Hazel tell him about the other demi-gods. Maybe then he wouldn't be so nervous. Nico didn't bother knocking he opened the door. The only person inside was Malcolm who looked up and then nervously played with the pages of his book.

"Where is Percy?" It came out harsher than he intended it made Malcolm flinch.

"I… in the infirmary." Nico nodded and turned before Malcolm could react.

Nico practically ran to there, everything else was a blur to him. The only thing he focused on was getting to Percy's side, he didn't care if he and Annabeth were an item he just wanted to make sure that his, oh he would be his, Sea Prince was ok. If not he was going to raise a little hell, literally. Before Nico could open the door it was opened from the other end and he came face to face with an astonished Annabeth.

"Nico!? Gods, you're here? Good get inside now." She practically dragged the slightly confused son of Hades into the infirmary. Annabeth had a grip like iron as she pulled him along to where he saw Reyna sitting. Huh, why was she here of all people. Perhaps it really was a bad idea for him to shut Hazel up every time she brought up Camp Half-Blood.

Reyna stood as Annabeth pretty much threw Nico into a seat. He stared at her as Reyna glared back at him, it's not that Reyna was too mad at him but damn it she wanted to call him a coward for running away. Warily Nico watched as Annabeth paced in front of him, she was trying to calm down before she talked to him.

"You," She pointed and glared at Nico. "Where have you been!?" Annabeth was so excited he wouldn't have been surprised if she attempted to chop his head off.

"Annabeth sweetie, perhaps I should take over. Go sit with Percy." Nico glanced at their exchange, sweetie? He hadn't known Reyna for cutesy little words like that. It was safe to say Nico was confused. Annabeth left into one of the rooms as Reyna took her place in front of Nico.

"What changed your mind Nico, why are back now?" She wanted to know his reason, or reasons, before she even thought about letting the son of Hades in the room Percy was in.

He grit his teeth, "Because I realize now that I have been a complete fool for running away. That there are people worried about me and I was being selfish and very stupid." An image of Sally passed through his mind and it made his heart hurt.

"Annabeth doesn't want to even let you in the room and don't even get me started on Thalia. Neither of them care what your excuses are for leaving. I don't think that's the right answer." She let out a long sigh and she looked very tired. "For some time now Percy has been trying to hide his pain, that idiot thinks he needs to keep it hidden because for gods know why he thinks he has to hold everyone else up. I am telling you this because while he would like to hide it from you, you're partly to blame for a different pain. If we, no I because Annabeth and Thalia would rather chop you in little pieces right now, if I let you in you have to promise me that you won't leave again, not now. You promise on the River Styx. We don't… We don't know if this is killing him and he wants to see you. So you better promise because he needs you." Nico couldn't believe it, Reyna was about to cry. What he couldn't believe more is how stupid he has been. While he has been moping and pitying himself he let his friend, his Percy, fall through the cracks. This must have been what Percy felt like with Bob, he had let him down.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will not disappear again and I will be a better friend to Percy." He meant every word that came out of his mouth, how could he not? Nico had come here with the intention of not hiding anymore and hopefully gaining the full and undivided attention of Percy. She seemed satisfied with his sincerity.

She led Nico down the hall to the door Annabeth had disappeared behind a while ago. Slowly she opened the door motion for Nico to keep quiet. Biting his lip Nico felt so guilty when he saw Percy lying there, sure he looked fine but he could tell something was off. He had lost weight since the last he had seen his Sea Prince. He put a hand over his mouth as Reyna pulled Annabeth and a prickly Thalia away to let Nico sit beside Percy. Once Nico sat he immediately held one of Percy's hands, he'd be damned if he let go. The girls left the room together. Thalia couldn't handle the mood and decided she need to blow off some steam.

Annabeth had to admit she never thought Nico would appear now; she wanted to both hug and throttle the idiot for being gone and then showing up so suddenly. Earlier she had contacted Camp Jupiter and told them what had happened to Percy, Leo was the first one to practically yell they were on their way and nothing would be stopping them. Nico arriving first threw her for a loop, she was a mess already because of her practically little brother laying there and to find out he had been hiding his pain and that idiot. She had to calm down before she broke Reyna's hand, Annabeth didn't know she had been holding it until now. Giving a light squeeze to the other Reyna met her eyes.

"I can't promise you that he will be ok but I will be with you every step of the way." Reyna was too sweet for words right now. Most would find it awkward that their current partner was so worried over their ex but their situation was extremely different, they weren't mortal and it was so much more complex than exes.

"I know, I know… It's just sometimes I wish that Percy would get off his damned high horse and stop carrying things by himself." Reyna cupped her cheek and brought her into a hug, she only hoped that whatever was wrong with Percy they could find something, or someone to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the basic plot.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Summary: Set after the war with Gaea. Tartarus has taken a greater toll on Percy than he thought. The war with Gaea is what consumed his time; now that it's over he has too much time. When he realizes what the price is for being in Tartarus he isn't so sure that he was glad to survive.

Chapter 4: Dream and Awakening

PERCY

He was absolutely sure that he was stuck in this weird dream-world. First, he thought it had been normal but, then there had been Annabeth who claimed she was queen of spiders. He felt himself nodding along with the Annabeth imposter before he realized that he definitely had to be in some really weird and screwed up demi-god dream. Then after Annabeth it had been Thalia claiming that she had to leave the Hunt because she had found her greatest love. Percy almost believed this dream her if she hadn't held up a container of Nutella with a spoon sticking out of it. Yet that wasn't the weirdest thing yet, not by far. Standing off talking to themselves where as they made him call them, princesses. It was Jason and Nico, Jason wore a sky blue ball gown while Nico said he didn't want to be like her and was dressed in a black sassy strapless ball gown.

Of course he knew it was a dream because he could see in colour. At least if he stayed in this strange dream he would be able to see Nico in all his coloured glory. Although, Nico wearing that gown was… how to say, exotic? Hell he had to admit Nico could pull it off in his own way. Percy didn't think he would ever have the right word for that. Especially not when they made Princess Leo join them so they could go frolic in the flower garden together. It was a seriously strange sight to see Leo in the middle of Jason and Nico wearing a red sleeveless ball gown and the other two demi-gods linking arms with him as they literally skipped around with these weird maliciously twisted grins on their faces.

Getting used to these interesting dream look-alikes was hard to say the least. Very hard when he turned and he saw Hades, Zeus, and yup Poseidon sitting in a circle together. They had a ton of flower petals around them, all with a soft smile and hazy eyes. As they picked the petals off the flower they each said "He likes me," that one elicited a frown from all of them and then, "He likes me." When that happened their smile turned into a freaky cut-your-face-in-half grin. Percy was thoroughly intrigued and disgusted at the same time.

Looking back he wished he had never wondered where the rest of the dream doppelgangers were. The reason was because just then Hazel and piper burst into the scene riding Arion and a random unicorn yelling out "hide yer maidens! I be look'n for fer da purddiest little imp/Roman!" He didn't want to admit it but he had jumped and screamed like a little girl When Hazel and Piper appeared. The two girls are quite frightening when they want to be. Needless to say he watched as Hazel and Piper rode over to the frolicking trio as they screamed like little girls and scattered. Hazel had caught Leo rather easily and was giggling like a maniac when she tied him yup yelling something about getting the best loot and Frank is going to love this one. While on the other hand Piper and charmspoken Jason to tie himself up.

Wish and you will receive last that appeared was Reyna. She was riding a Harley Davidson with sunglasses and a cigarette hanging from her mouth. Revving the engine she nearly ran Percy over as she yelled at the top of her lungs that she was going to, "smoke out some pretty little spiders." He wasn't sure what to make of all this as she crashed the Big Threes little girly session with finding out if boys liked them or not and then popped a wheelie as she headed straight for Annabeth. Needless to say Percy prayed and prayed to Morpheus to make the dreams stop.

Suddenly the already black landscape gave way and all the creepy doppelgangers fell into the chasm. Looks like somebody did hear his prayers. Next dinner time Percy was sacrificing all his food to that god because anybody else showing up like that would have just been too much to handle. Percy still had to wonder why Rachel hadn't appeared in his dreams, it seemed like everyone else was there. It could be due to the fact that she is a mortal and the oracle at that but that never mattered before.

"Hmm so it did work, great!" Percy whirled around and standing like beacon was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"RED! Oh my gods, where did you come from and you look normal!?" He stumbled over himself twice before he could embrace the crazy oracle.

"Normal? Well umm thanks? I'm not really sure how it all works out. We couldn't get a hold of Grover because we thought we could use his Empathy Link to at least see if you were still in your noggin." She pursed her lips and turned her eyes on Percy.

"You already knew, before everyone else didn't you." She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Of course I did doofus but it wasn't my place to tell your secrets. Anyway I have to get to the point I don't know how long I have in here. We called in a favor from Morpheus you know how the gods can be with favours but, looked like he owed Apollo after losing a round of poker and how could Apollo refuse his oracle?" She grinned and bat her eyes in a playful way.

"That's my oracle." He grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Back to the main point Percy. I don't really know how to sugar coat this and I know you wouldn't want me to so I am just going to come out and say this. Percy you're going blind and we don't know what to do. It looks like it's from being in Tartarus." Rachel held his gaze, there were no room for jokes in her eyes. She was dead serious and Percy couldn't help but be scared.

"Wait, what about Annabeth and Nico they were both down there." Chewing his lip he waited for her verdict.

"They're both fine and for some reason it looks like it's only you. I mean you're lucky to even be alive Tartarus isn't a place where demi-gods are supposed to survive. Hell you and Annabeth even had Tartarus take on a slightly humanoid form just so he could crush you." Her eyes watched how the colour drained from Percy's face, for once in his life he wasn't sure he could figure out a way to fix this.

"Blind… blind I won't be able…" Letting out a strangled cry he fell to his knees and burst into tears. How was he supposed to survive as a demi-god when he was blind, it was hard enough to be one but he is also a child of the Big Three. Take all that and he made a very nice giftwrapped meal for any monster. Most importantly he wouldn't be able to see Nico's face anymore more than anything that thought scared him the most.

Rachel got down and held Percy while he cried into her shoulder. "Listen Percy there is more…" More? How could he handle more right now? "When you wake up… it won't be just colour blindness you will be completely blind." The words left her like millions of daggers that were pointed straight at his gut.

"Completely blind." He barely got the words out as a volley of sobs ragged his body. Who was supposed to protect camp now, he couldn't… he was useless. He knew everyone would abandon him because he wasn't the same hero that had saved them. I mean wouldn't they? After all what use was he now, he would only drag other down.

"I'm sorry Percy… I have to go now. Please wake up soon we all miss you." Rachel slowly melted away into the dark and Percy was left with nothing. Right now he might even give up his sword arm for the crazy antics of his dream before she had arrived because now he was alone, by himself but most of all he was in the dark, in that inky blackness that could make anyone go mad.

Putting his hands in front of his face he saw nothing. Percy even had to make sure his own eyes were open and his hands were really in front of him by touching his face and he felt them. Widened eyes looked all around him as he saw nothing. Percy shook as he screamed until his voice cracked and was hoarse, until he couldn't scream anymore. The Fates really were cruel.

Still scared but unable to do anything Percy curled himself into a tight ball. What else could he do in this wicked nightmare but wait for it to end.

THE OTHER SIDE: WITH EVERYONE ELSE

No one had an appetite. It had been almost four days since Percy collapsed in his cabin and so far there hadn't been any signs of Percy waking up. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason had arrived three days ago on the Argo II. Everyone was trying to eat but food just didn't look so good to any of them. No one could even be mad at Nico for disappearing all their attention and worry was focused on that loveable son of Poseidon.

"I made contact!" Rachel came running into the mess hall, she was breathless and still looked like she had the remains of sleep in her eyes.

"Thank the gods it worked." Annabeth got up along with Reyna to pull the oracle to the Poseidon table. Since everyone go there they hadn't sat at another table, it was an attempt to keep their morale up.

They let the oracle sit before they bombarded her with questions. Strangely the only one who was silent was Nico. He just sat there staring at his food like it was going to do some amazing trick. When she had come in he had only given Rachel a quick glance before he focused back on his food. The small look Rachel had gotten at his face told her everything. That son of Hades was feeling the guiltiest out of everyone at the table.

"I can't hear myself think. SHUT UP!" At Rachel's command the rowdy group slowly quieted. Satisfied that she had everyone's attention the oracle spoke up. "I can't tell you when he will wake up but I feel it will be soon. This happened because of Tartarus as you all know. I can't divulge to in full detail at what has or is happening to Percy right now because it's not my place but what I can tell you is he will be different." With that she went silent.

"That's it, that's all you can give us?" Jason was staring at her as she gave him a nod.

"As I told you before, it's not my place. Even though I really want to tell you I can't. It will be revealed in its own time." No one looked satisfied but they'd be damned before they questioned her again. Rachel was one fierce mortal after all.

Leo was nervous as a caged harpy. Percy had grown on him like… like… he didn't know what but the guy was like a brother to him. It felt like his mother all over again he wasn't sure how he would handle it if it were something they couldn't fix, Percy was his new family. Frank saw the distressed look on the little imps face and pulled Leo to him by the waist until he was seated in Frank's lap. Hazel right beside Frank leaning on his massive shoulder while holding the Latinos hand, Leo didn't know what he would do without them, right now they were his anchor. Without them he would be a wreck blaming himself for what had happened to Percy… but it was his fault he was the one who let them fall… he just knew it was his fault.

"Don't you even dare Leo, this isn't your fault. No one could have known." Blinking in surprise the Latino looked up at Annabeth. She had beaten Hazel to it. Annabeth continued, "It's no one's fault. Percy would not be pleased with us right now. He would hate to know that we were all moping like this because of him." They had to agree with that.

"You're right Annabeth." Nico had been so silent no one realized that he was actually back until now. "We should… do something. You know, have some fun like watching a movie or something." She really was right; moping was not going to fix the situation.

"Yes, that's a great idea. We need a little cheering up." Hazel backed her brother up with a smile and he took it gratefully.

"Yes! I can build a super mega awesome 3D projector and then theatre seats that move along with the movie and automatic popcorn machine." Leo was off in his own world now and no one saw Nico grimace when popcorn was mentioned. They guessed they would have to wait for the movie until he was done inventing.

"Perfect, we can all help Leo and get it done faster and have us a good time." Frank petted his little imps curls as Leo practically bounced right off his lap straight to Bunker Nine.

Three sleeping demi-gods and seven hours later was when Leo finally declared he was done. While he was excited all he got in return were groans until Rachel high-fived him, where she got her energy from only Apollo knows.

They all made a unanimous decision that they would watch the movie tomorrow. All of them needed sleep if they were going to have any fun. Splitting up was interesting because obviously couples wanted to sleep together. It was easier for Annabeth and Reyna since there wasn't a Greek version of Bellona. Nico made it clear he was sleeping in Percy's cabin so that cleared up the choice for Hazel, Frank, and Leo. While Piper wanted to see her siblings she eventually decided to go with Jason into the freaky bank-vault-like cabin of Zeus's. No one made it past the goodnights they were all asleep before they hit their pillows.

Their little talk at the dinner table yesterday actually helped with their moods. When they met for breakfast they actually ate and laughed together, heck even Nico seemed strangely optimistic. He even cracked a few dead jokes before settling in on hi bacon and eggs. Annabeth was pretty chipper as well and laughed like a mad-woman at Nico's off-colour jokes. That little pep talk was what they had all needed. Just a little bit of optimism and it was like someone had replaced them.

Of course that's not to say that they all weren't still worried because they were. It was just there wasn't much they could do until Percy actually woke up. So until that loveable dork woke up there really wasn't much they could do.

"You know… for all of you being heroes in your own way I would have thought you would have been smarter." They turned to see Clarisse with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. What she meant they had no idea.

"If you're trying to cheer us up it's not working." Leo frowned as he spoke.

"No, I'm not. I am just here to perhaps suggest something." She looked serious and they all knew that she had giant soft spot for Percy and they could take all the suggestions they could get.

"Please, enlighten us." Annabeth said as she fixed her gray eyes on the daughter of war.

"After you guys got back Percy told me a couple of stories from what happened on the ship when he was still in Tartarus. One that stuck with me was how Piper woke up Festus using her charmspeak and her… love." Clarisse had a hard time getting the last word out. "So couldn't that same idea work with Sleeping Beauty? If it hadn't been Clarisse or a girl Nico would have kissed the Hades out of her, it was brilliant. Yet the question still remained, would it work?

"Yeah, yeah you can thank me later." Clarisse left with a small wave as she went to sit back at the Ares table.

All eyes at the Poseidon table focused on Piper and she took in a breath. They knew it was a lot to ask her but if she was willing then they would do anything to help her. Piper hadn't even thought of that now that Clarisse had presented the idea to them she had to try it. She couldn't just not try it and think "what if" all the time. Letting her breath out she nodded.

"I will do it but Percy is different from Festus for obvious reasons. It's going to be hard but I have to try… and this is going to sound so corny but I need your guys' love for this." She looked around the table at the group she was proud to call friends and family. With short nods all around the table it was decided.

"Let's get going shall we." Piper stood up and said a quick prayer to her mother. She knew the grief her mother had caused Percy with his love life so she kind of owed him.

Jason could tell Piper was nervous and he couldn't blame her. This was different than fighting monsters or getting goddesses out of prison. This was so much more dangerous. If they did this wrong who knows what could wrong and worst case scenario is that Percy wouldn't ever wake up. That wasn't going to happen, he'd lend all the love he had to his girlfriend Zeus knows how much he has.

"Just wish Thalia could have stayed for this, even if she doesn't want to admit it we all know she wanted to stay." Jason spoke as he squeezed Piper's hand. Unfortunately for the daughter of Zeus she had to leave but she said she and Artemis would be finding a way to help Percy any way that they could.

The group headed for the infirmary. If this worked and Percy did wake up he would be waking up to a very strange picture. One with all his friends standing around his bed, Jason chuckled as the image came together in his mind. He glanced at Piper who had her head held high yet he could see the worry in her eyes that it might not work and he had the same exact worry.

"I don't know exactly how this is going to work but just picture Percy and imagine all the love you have for him and channel it. I can't do this alone." Piper set her jaw as she met the other demi-gods eyes and she literally already saw and felt the love.

Piper went into the room and sat beside Percy and gently held his hand in both of hers. She had to make this work, that adorable doofus had to wake up he couldn't just not wake up. Piper shoved those thoughts from her head and began to concentrate. She closed her eyes and pictured how aloof and trouble-maker like Percy had seemed when she first met him. The image stayed with her and began to glow in her mind as she felt pure raw love. She began to speak to Percy.

"Come on Percy I know you can do this. All of us we love you so much… so very much you're an important part of our lives. You can't ever be replaced not in this lifetime and not in the next. We need you here." She fell silent as her hands that where around Percy's began to warm up. It was working.

WITH PERCY

He didn't know how long he had been curled up like that but he wasn't going to unfurl anytime soon. He didn't want any of it to be true, none of it. It didn't help at all knowing that even if he did somehow get out there wouldn't be Nico waiting for him. Percy wouldn't be surprised if Nico hated his guts, anything seemed possible right now.

Moping was never good and he was sure if his mom knew he was being such a whiny baby she would smack him upside the head. There were lots of other things to be thankful. Most of all he had come out of two ward with all his limbs intact no hideous scars and most important he had come out with his life. Even though these were supposed to be happy thoughts he couldn't help but feel everything was so fucking unfair, how come it had to be him. Why him of all people hadn't he helped the gods enough? Now he was being punished and for what exactly, after all he did what they wanted. Ah but there it was the "why isn't life fair" argument. He knew life was cruel and loved to pull the carpet out from underneath you when you thought that you had gotten settled. If anything it was life was laughing at him while stuffing their face with popcorn.

Even though he thought he was supposed to be all depressed and crying he began to feel warm. His hand warm and it was silly but he felt the warmth spread upwards and he felt love. It was a weird sensation like a whole bunch of different loves mixed together. Emotions were also attached to this weird sensation. There was friendship and brotherly love but the one that stood out the most was a love so deep it made Percy blush like he was looking into the confines of someone mind without permission. It was so pure and raw it sent his heart racing like Arion would at the mention of gold nuggets.

While that love stood out the most Percy stopped moping and reached for that love. He wanted to be enveloped in it. It made him happy and that was a big turnaround to what he had felt only moments ago. He knew it was cheesy but damn he could feel love, it made his heart swell and he found himself thinking about a whole bunch of memories. For instance when he had first met the jumpy Latino imp or when he had met Hazel and Frank his first friends after his memories magically left him, thanks Hera. Then images of Nico became the centre of that love he felt, it was like he was being called to.

"Percy…" Gods Nico's voice was heavenly.

"Percy… Everyone we love you." Hmm strange, it was Nico's voice at the beginning but it had changed into a higher drastically more female voice.

"Please Percy wake up." Hold on a second was that Piper? How did she get her from New Rome so fast… unless he had been out for quite some time that Annabeth and Reyna felt the need to call them for help. That couldn't be.

"Wake up" And that He did.

"Ugh, please go look for pretty maidens somewhere else." Percy knew he was awake and was afraid to open his eyes to he opted for keeping them shut.

"What? Oh who cares it worked! Gods you had us worried!" Piper couldn't contain her excitement as she kissed Percy's cheek and called for the others. They thought it had all gone well until Leo cheered and Percy started laughing like a maniac.

"All I can see is you in a very nice red ball gown Leo." He kept laughing as he heard a grunt from Frank, obviously the idea pleased him.

Next thing Percy knew is he was getting suffocated with hugs but the last hug was different. He was sure he had counted right so who the heck was hugging him the tightest out of the group. Damn whoever it was smelled really good, kind of like fresh earth and a scent he couldn't explain at all but it was a delicious smell. Percy shamelessly held on so he could smell whoever this was better.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're awake, no idea." Oh Percy knew that delicious voice that whispered in his ear making his whole body tingle. Now it was different though, it was deeper and so much more powerful that it had been before, it commanded his attention and he gladly gave it.

"Nico." There was no way Percy was letting him go now. Also forgetting his fear he opened his eyes, he just wanted to get a look and he was met with blackness. Quickly realizing that yes he was blind Percy let out a small cry.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Nico still had his hands on the other demi-gods shoulders as he put some distance between them.

"I… I'm… I can't… I'm blind…" A collective gasp went throughout the room and Percy but his lip in attempt to stop it from quivering.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the basic plot.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Summary: Set after the war with Gaea. Tartarus has taken a greater toll on Percy than he thought. The war with Gaea is what consumed his time; now that it's over he has too much time. When he realizes what the price is for being in Tartarus he isn't so sure that he was glad to survive.

Chapter 5: Black

PERCY AND NICO

Once he heard the gasps Percy snapped his eyes shut and he covered his face. This was the worst, everyone was here. It wasn't just Annabeth and Reyna it was everyone from the Roman camp and now Nico as well. He wondered what had happened while he was out to get everyone gathered like this and when the hell did he come back and why now and not before, Percy would have punched him but he was too glad to be in such close proximity to the son of Hades, hell Nico was touching him. That alone was almost enough to leave him brain dead.

He felt Nico let go of him and someone else sit on the bed in his place. Smaller warmer hands replaced where Nico's had been and he wanted to pout but now wasn't a good time.

"Percy, blind… Open your eyes please." It was Annabeth; he never noticed how her voice sounded when she was scared or nervous. It wavered in certain places and went up in pitch every now and then.

Obeying her he opened his eyes and Annabeth had a hard time suppressing a sob. Percy's eyes were still green but the pupils had clouded over in a milky white haze that brightened his eyes to a more intense and fluorescent green. His gaze never met hers he could tell where she was but it's like his eyes did not want to obey him instead they looked passed her head right at Piper who was staring into Percy's blinded eyes. Piper put a hand over her mouth.

"Is it really that bad?" Percy tried to sound upbeat but they could tell he was getting scared.

Annabeth wasn't sure what to say at all, she couldn't lie to him that wouldn't do. At a loss she looked for someone to help her out. How was she supposed to approach the subject without having a hysterical Percy on her hands, if he went into hysteria he could hurt himself and she did not want that happening.

It was too quiet for Percy's liking and it told him that it wasn't good. Panic welled in Percy's chest as he began to take deep breathes that progress into hyperventilation. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes and fell like fat water droplets down his cheeks. Great, he had to cry in front of everybody and it didn't help that he couldn't see them. He shook and pushed Annabeth away.

"Leave, get out, go away! LEAVE!" Percy was shouting now as hysteria set in. This is exactly what Annabeth wanted to avoid.

"Percy, shh please listen." Annabeth tried.

"Don't you shush me, GET OUT!" He waved his arms widely in attempt to bat her away. The tears wouldn't stop and he just wanted to be alone regardless if Nico was in the room. Everything was just too much. He could smell things he never could before pick up on certain tones and even touch, gods it was too much it was sensory overload and he wanted to be alone.

Footsteps sounded like stomping elephants as the other demi-gods made their way through the door. Now, Percy thought, he was alone and he could take this time to collect his thoughts and try to understand why this had to happen to him and why of all things he had to go blind. Right now he wished he had throttled that fucking humanoid Tartarus when he had the chance or at least die trying. To live the rest of his life blind… he thought he was better off dead.

When the door shut it sounded like someone had turned the volume up and it hurt his ears. Letting out a long sigh Percy fell back against the pillows and ran his hands through his hair. How was he supposed to tackle this, it was so different than dueling with Ares or even going through Tartarus itself. This thing that was happening to him he didn't even know how to begin to describe it.

"Percy… " He nearly jumped out of his skin. Percy thought he had told everyone to leave but… but why was Nico still here, why?

Percy rolled over like a child and put the pillow over his head. "I thought I told everyone to leave" Yet what he wanted to say was, "You stayed… but, why? I mean I didn't want you to leave anyway." He chose to omit that.

"Well I'm not everyone and I am not leaving so get over it." He felt a dip in the bed where Nico decided he was going to sit.

Oh this was so not good. Percy wanted to be mad but all he could think about doing was asking Nico to hold and tell him he was going to be ok because he would never leave him again. He wanted Nico right now and Percy felt so ashamed. What would Nico think of him he ever decided to come out… the other demi-god would probably tell him he was gross and leave for good this time. Percy did not want that to happen so he had to keep himself under control.

The dip moved until he felt Nico's warmth at his side. Oh gods, oh gods he was laying down right beside him. How was Percy supposed to keep control now? And his smell! All Percy wanted to do was bottle it up and use it in his alone time… if you know what he means.

"Why the Hades are you lying next to me, go away you weirdo." Percy pushed on Nico and found his hand pressing against the other boys chest. Shamelessly Percy kept nudging, not pushing, he wanted to feel those muscles underneath the shirt and damn did they feel drool worthy. Now if he only had his sight back. With that depressing thought Percy frowned and kept his hands to himself.

"Hades, really? That's so original Percy. I am not moving so get over it." It occurred to Nico that perhaps he liked to torture himself maybe he was a masochist at heart or something. Having Percy so helpless was like a dream. Oh gods he had to keep those dirty thoughts to himself but they were alone. If this had been Percy's cabin the Nico would have gone wild and all the protesting from his Sea Prince would have turned to sweet moans of pleasure administered by himself.

Ok so it could be worse and Percy wasn't about to tell him to get lost again because with the Ghost King he could very well just get lost and never find his way back to him. If that happened while he was blind Percy would go berserk, take the coward's way out and kill himself, perhaps by monsters or even his own blade. Since when had his thoughts gotten so depressing, oh yeah since he had gotten out of Tartarus. Stupid Tartarus, this was all _that _places fault.

Grumbling to himself Percy sat up. "I have to go so move or I will crawl over you." He heard a slight chuckle, a damned sexy one that sent chills up his spine.

"Be my guest Percy, go right ahead and crawl over me." Oh my gods, was Nico being suggestive? Even if he wasn't Percy was going to take it as such cause Nico sounded so freaking sexy normally that just… he couldn't even explain it.

"You ass." Percy got on all fours and Nico had to gulp as the other now smaller boy crawled over him. Nico could smell Percy too, a mix between some sort of sweet and the salty smell of the ocean. That smell was perfection.

As soon as Percy's feet touched the ground he found his legs were like jelly. Next thing he knew Nico was behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Whoa there Perce nearly fell over. You've been out for nearly a week now so it's expected that you'd be weak." Unaware that Nico had stepped on a landmine word Percy went ridged and tried to bring his heal down on Nico's toes but he missed and hit ground.

"Shut it, now you going to help me or not. I have to pee like the dickens here." Again there was that sexy chuckle that only Nico could produce.

"Yes your highness, right away. Now let's make this easier." Percy let out an undignified squeal as Nico lifted him up bridal style and carried him out of the room. If only Percy could see the other boys face right now, he had a grin plastered on it that would make everyone else feint with fright. Nico had to admit a helpless Percy was like a gift from the gods of course except the blindness. He could already see how much it hurt the son of Poseidon and that was not ok in his books.

Rounding the corner Nico stopped in front a plain white door and opened it. He set Percy down in the bathroom and led his hands to the countertop so he could feel his way around.

"If you need my just yell." Percy huffed in response as he closed the door. Nico could only imagine what was going through the other demi-gods head right now. Whatever it was it probably wasn't good after all he knew that Percy liked to beat himself up… so did that make him the masochist?

Few minutes later Percy had finished as was opening the door. Emmidielty Nico stood up to help him but Percy heard his footsteps and the rustling of his clothing and put a hand up. "Could you just help me back to my cabin not that room and please don't carry me? I want to keep some of my dignity here." Smirking Nico wrapped an arm around Percy's waist and led him back to the room.

"Well I could always shadow-travel us but I don't think that's a good idea right now. But, if you're wondering no I will carry you especially since you cabin is pretty far away." Percy cursed and Nico smirked as he again lifted the Sea Prince up.

"I really don't like you right now." He growled it out and tried to sound intimidating but it just didn't work.

"Yeah, I know you really just love me." Gods had Nico really just said that he looked down at Percy worried that he had said the wrong thing, not that he would have minded if it was the right one. The smaller demi-god said nothing just had a delicate blush spread over his face Nico assumed was from being carried like a princess. No, it was because of what he had said and it made all protest die on the tip of Percy's tongue.

Wanting to just curl up and die Percy snuggled against the Ghost Kings chest in attempt to hide the blush he knew he had. Ugh, if only this had been a different situation and the tone hadn't been joking then Percy would have jumped Nico and they would have made out so passionately it would make Aphrodite jealous. On that thought Percy's mind began to wander to that part of his brain he kept just for Nico and his hot half-Italian-ness. Damn did he ever love that place. Just then Nico happened to glance down as Percy licked his lips, gods know why but it gave Nico a warm tingle.

The creaking of the infirmary door was loud as Nico turned the knob and opened it. It grated on Percy's eardrums as it creaked and then shut with a rather loud thud behind them. Man it smelled so good to Percy; he could smell the strawberries mixed with the strong scent of pine trees from the forest. He knew camp well enough that he could envision where he was and it was beautiful in his mind's eye.

Even though earlier Percy had wished he was dead now he was so glad to be alive. Having Nico hold him like this had been one of his fantasies for a while now, he couldn't remember exactly when it had started but he liked that one the most so far. Again for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day Percy took in long sniffs of pure raw Nico and damn was in tantalizing. All he wanted right now was to run his hands through that always messy and curly black hair and then kiss those sinful lips that always seemed to beckon to him. Yet now of all times when Nico was so close he couldn't even see the son of Hades beautiful features. Percy knew he had grown too and gotten some very drool-worthy muscles as well, he had felt those first hand… literally.

Shivering from the cooling air Percy guessed that it was around supper time which meant that there would be food, lots of yummy food. His stomach gave out on him and growled obnoxiously loud as he snuggled into Nico's warmth.

"You could just say that you're hungry instead of waiting until your stomach said it for you." Percy turned his head to face Nico and glared passed him.

"Shut up… you. I hadn't thought about food until my stomach growled thank you very much. So… can you get me some? Flashing his pearly whites and batting those beautiful and long eyelashes at the other demi-god Percy waited for his answer and how could Nico say no to that.

"Yes your highness right away. First let me drop you off at your cabin then I can snag us some food. So you have to be patient for the time being." Smirking Nico watched how the other boy crossed his arms and pouted with those deliciously kissable lips, those were so going to be his one day.

"Stop calling me highness unless you're going to be the knight or something." Nico wondered if Percy knew what he was implying and stared down at the smaller boy. A little rouge on the cheeks told Nico all he needed to know and soon the son of Hades was smiling like cat. Or at least he hoped he read that right.

It was really weird for Percy to walk, be carried by a super-hot son of Hades, through camp and not be able to see. That way everything was so different. Percy could hear and smell things he never thought possible, he had heard of this happening. When you senses heighten because you lost one of your others he just never thought it to be true. It was an experience all on its own, it was like he stepped right into a new world.

Percy felt the two of them going down-hill so he guessed they were nearing the cabins. The sound of other demi-gods could be heard and he tried to make himself smaller when he heard whispers and parts of sentences. They mostly were wondering what had happened and why the great hero would need to be carried in such a manner. He was so embarrassed now and he wished he could tell them to shut it because they had no idea what it was like losing your sight and waking up to the world being black and much worse than the blackness he had experienced when he faced Nyx in Tartarus because then he had known that was temporary. This on the other hand he had no idea if he would ever be able to see again.

Picking up on the mood Nico glared a path to the Poseidon cabin. Other demi-gods got out of the way fast lest they be trampled under the foot of Nico's shiny boots of death. Oh yeah that's right his boots were fucking bad ass. They had spikes around the toe and metal skulls attached to the outside. Nico liked them because well the skulls, so original, and because even though the spikes were painted silver they were really celestial bronze so he could probably curb-stomp a monster into dust.

Finally he entered the cabin that had been cleaned by Annabeth and Reyna. They thought it would be nice for Percy when he woke up to go back to a clean place. Although now it was great because there wasn't anything dangerous lying about the Percy could trip over. Nico brought Percy over to the bed he knew the demi-god used simply because he had a replacement panda pillow-pet sitting at the head of the bed. The other one had a harsh death by the hands of Octavian.

Sitting Percy on the bed Nico took a moment to appreciate the other demi-god. If he got his way there wouldn't be any clothes involved just him pushing Percy into the mattress slowly teasing him until he begged for it. That sounded so delectable, but before that could happen he had to get the adorable son of Poseidon to be his and his alone.

"I am leaving to get food. You ok by yourself?" The panda pillow-pet had found its way into Percy's arms as he hugged the life out of it and nodded.

"Hurry though… I don't want to be alone." Turning his face downward Percy blushed as Nico pet his head.

"I'll be quick." Of course he would be quick all he needed to do wash shadow-travel and short distances were no problem.

Appearing in the dining hall suddenly made some poor camper jump and spilt their food all over the floor. Smirking Nico wondered what Percy would want to eat, probably something blue. Heart sinking at that thought because now Percy couldn't even see that the food was blue. That's ok he just wouldn't tell him.

"Nico, is Percy alright? He seemed kind of… you know." Hazel was biting her lip as she looked at Nico with worry in her golden eyes.

"He's ok now, let the others know but he's hungry." He held up two plates of pizza. She nodded as he hurried into the closest shadow.

Stepping out of the shadows he walked over to Percy who was already sitting up sniffing the air and smiling.

"Pizza, awesome, took you long enough though sheesh thought I would die of hunger here." Right on cue his stomach gave a growl. Rolling his eyes Nico sat beside the other demi-god.

"Hold out your hands, I'm going to set the plate into them." Obeying Percy placed his hands palm-up as a warm plate was set in them and then quickly a slice of pizza was inhaled. "Geez Jackson, slow down you don't want to make yourself sick."

"I'm fine, thanks mom." Giving Nico a cheeky grin Percy bit into his second piece. The other demi-god didn't know how Percy was being so upbeat about this. What Nico didn't know that his presence was helping tremendously and Percy would keep him here no matter what.

Another sexy chuckle from Nico was the reply he gave. It sent tingles up Percy's spin as he shivered and swallowed his pizza. He knew Nico hadn't been here too long so did he know that he and Annabeth were no longer an item? If so then perhaps he could afford coming onto the son of Hades… gods he wanted him so badly.

"So… Annabeth is going out with Reyna now. Then there is my little sister with Frank and Leo, she always gets what she wants a guess." He wondered if that was a smooth enough way to bring up their break-up.

"Yeah we found stuff out about ourselves and each other… we just weren't compatible, like at all. Kissing her was like kissing a sister or a cousin." Percy mentally berated himself because he and Nico were cousins. With their godly parent's DNA it was like they weren't even related but he had fumbled and said something that could harm his future relations with Nico. "I umm not that I was talking about you. I meant like a mortal cousin or something. I totally wouldn't mind kissing you…" When he realized what he said he gasped and began to stutter but nothing coherent came out.

"Mm so… " How could Nico continue in a safe way? But before he could Percy beat him at the chance.

"G… get out… go away!" Percy wanted to die, how he could have slipped up like that… probably from the unhealthy amounts of time he spent fantasizing about the sexy half-Italian.

Before Nico had a chance to calm Percy down he got a foot to the stomach. Oh there was no way Percy was getting out of this now yet he didn't want to ruin his chances with his Sea Prince. Grabbing Percy's foot and then he secured the other one before the smaller boy could kick him again. Holding them tight while Percy squirmed nearly gave Nico an erection, gods he was so cute rolling around like that with his shirt sliding up to reveal a very nice and taut stomach.

"Percy, calm down!" With that commandingly sexy voice Percy lost all will to fight instead chose to try and crawl away. "Oh no you don't." Nico pulled Percy until he had the smaller demi-god in his lap while Percy sputtered and turned fifty shades of red.

"I didn't mean… the… the kiss part I umm." He couldn't find the right words to say. Butterflies were in his stomach and he felt as though that pizza would come up at any time. If only Nico hadn't pulled him into his lap then Percy could have at least formulated part of an excuse as to why he had said that he pretty much wanted to kiss Nico.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean it like that." What the hell was he saying, of course he wanted what Percy said to be happening right now instead of this extremely awkward situation.

"Then you don't want to kiss me?" Percy worried his bottom lip as his sightless eyes came to rest on Nico's face. Shit what was he supposed to say now.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the basic plot.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Summary: Set after the war with Gaea. Tartarus has taken a greater toll on Percy than he thought. The war with Gaea is what consumed his time; now that it's over he has too much time. When he realizes what the price is for being in Tartarus he isn't so sure that he was glad to survive.

Chapter 6: New Abilities and Confessions

PERCY

After the to kiss or not to kiss fiasco Nico had stayed silent which in turned angered Percy and now Nico had been pretty much thrown out on his butt, he did deserve it. Percy told him not to come near him for a while because he was made and even though he couldn't see he was pretty sure his hands could find his neck and strangle him. Nico had screwed up his chances of getting a kiss from Percy and now he was walking back to the Hades cabin like a pouty two-year-old who got their candy taken away.

On the other hand Percy was fuming in his cabin. Not that Percy wasn't blameless for the whole to kiss or not to kiss fiasco but Nico kept silent and right now silence scared the Sea Prince. Cradling the panda pillow-pet Percy slumped and lay on his bed. Letting out a long sigh he ran his fingers through the soft plush toy in his hands and he noticed it was so much softer now.

Getting up Percy gently set the panda at the head of the bed and stood up stretching. Even though he was blind he wasn't going to let that stop him from taking a walk. He knew the others wouldn't approve because he couldn't see obstacles but he felt caged right now and just wanted to get away by himself and not really think about anything. Checking his pocket for Riptide with a quick pat he left through the backdoor of his cabin.

"Ok if I go straight it's toward the Arena if I go to the right it's toward the mess hall and behind the Arena is the forest so I guess that's where I'm headed." Talking to himself to alleviate the silence felt like the least craziest thing to do. Chuckling he thought how idiotic he could be sometimes, he had an awesome Pegasus who would be glad to give him a ride for a couple of apples later. Whistling Percy waited for the familiar beat of large wings.

_Hey boss, heard you had been out for a while. Glad to see you're alive and kick'n. What can I do for you? _ At this moment Percy wished he could see Blackjack. All he could hear was the beat of wings and the wind on his face that came from their powerful strokes.

"I need a ride. I'll give you some apples and maybe a sugar cube or two_." _Hearing the clop of horse hooves and the wind cease Percy guessed the Pegasus had folded them at his sides he grinned.

_I'm happy nothing horrible happened besides… you know. So this rides free but if you happen to come across some apples you know where to send them. _Blackjack nuzzled Percy's hand with his velvety nose. Running his hands across the soft mane Percy felt down to the base of Blackjack's neck and hopped on with familiar ease.

Percy could feel the muscles in Blackjack moves as the beast spread his wings to get them airborne. _Where you want to go boss?_

Holding on tightly Percy answered. "Take me to the forest and be speedy I don't want anyone to know I'm there." A whinny was his reply as Blackjack sped past the arena into the forest. Heart pounding Percy held on tight. It was a scary experience flying blind it was more intense and he got the breath sucked out of him more than once.

_Here we are. I'm guessing I am to leave you alone until I am called again. _Giving a short nod Percy got out and used Blackjack's still outstretched wing to help balance himself. Hugging the animal Percy murmured a word of thanks before he felt the wind flow off those powerful wings and then he was alone.

Taking a deep breath Percy listened to everything he could pick up on. There was the rustling of the leaves from the gentle breeze, the buzzing of various bugs and birds chirping back and forth to each other. This was a different kind of silence that Percy didn't mind. It was calm and different from the eerie silence he felt back in his cabin when Nico had left.

Still feeling frustrated at how that whole thing played out Percy reached into his pocket for Riptide. He uncapped it and nearly screamed the sword was giving off a feint aura. Now that he had time to let his brain and his other senses calm down he realized that all around him things had a sort of colour to them. It was almost ironic considering that a few days ago he had been colour blind, of the Fates were totally having fun with him he just knew it.

Even though the auras didn't make sensible shapes they each had distinct colour. Some trees were a dark green while other had a bright green with reds and blues swirled into the colour. The auras were also like wisps of smoke like when you blew out a candle and the smoke rose and curled but these little wisps didn't disappear like smoke did. _Beautiful_ is the word that came to mind when he looked at them. There wasn't anything he had seen before that matched them, there were new and unique.

Reaching a hand out to the closest wisps he felt a tree beneath his fingertips. Smiling he felt down the rough bark. This wisp had colours intertwined with the green. He wondered if it could be because there was a nymph residing the tree.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Gods if someone saw him right now he would probably look crazy caressing a tree then asking if someone was there. If he was wrong about his little theory he could at least had a good laugh to himself later.

"Hello demi-god." It worked!

"So you really are a Dryad." In reply there was a giggle and little "uh huh."

"Could you tell me something?" The Dryad nodded before she noticed the hazy white cloud that covered the young demi-gods pupils.

"Oh sure, what is it?" Her cheeks blushed with green pigment at her mistake.

"That tree over there." Percy pointed to another tree with the same sort of green wisp with a light blue swirling around it. "Is there also a Dryad in there?"

"Oh," She giggled, "You're very good. Yes there is. How did you know?" She watched his blind eyes got smaller as he smiled.

"I can see it, " He grinned like a maniac. "I can see something is different about that tree. It's more alive than the other trees around it. It's beautiful." She watched as his eyes were trained on that spot where the other Dryad lived.

"Not to overstep my boundaries… but are you not blind?" Percy grinned at her timid voice.

"Yup completely… or not considering I can see colours and whatnot. Kind of hard to explain." She hummed as she watched the demi-god give her a bright smile.

"That's… Amazing but demi-god it is getting dark out and soon there will be more monsters out here. I do not think that you are in any condition to fight…" She trailed off not wanting to be rude after all it wasn't everyday she was talked to because of how deep in the forest she was.

"Call me Percy and bah I don't care. I have a sword and this new sight thingy so I think I can manage." She had to chuckle, he seemed so carefree.

"Then if you want you can call me Leaf." Percy nodded and they parted as he went further into the forest. The colours were just too tempting not to explore.

The cool night air settled in as Percy stumbled over some exposed roots. Soon Percy could hear and feel the water flowing from Zephyros Creek. Turning his head to the left he felt a path to the creek bed. Wisps of blue, light green and little bits of purple caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes and focused on it. Guessing it was Naiads because of the colour was different then the aura the water itself emitted and he wanted to find out but that wasn't his purpose at the moment. Right now he was monster hunting.

Probably a really stupid idea but he wanted to see what colours a monster would be. Also he was itching to let loose on something and Nico was really pissing him off. First the guy just drops off the face of the planet without so much as a goodbye or even a letter. Hell he wouldn't even answer his Iris Messages and sent his mail back to him! Maybe a small part of himself was suicidal after all he is blind and taking on monster alone in a forest where no one can hear you scream probably isn't the best idea for a sane individual but Percy wasn't sane.

Catching sight of something moving fast Percy turned to its direction. It was a darker aura a malicious one and it was joined by more. The colours of its wisp was very different as well, they were dark colours like brown and black with hints of red flaring up now and then. He just knew that had to be what a monster looked like. So to test his theory Percy decided to do something stupid.

"Hey! You hungry cause I am a tasty little demi-god all by his lonesome!" The wisp along with aura got brighter when it turned to him. Heart pounding like a rabbits Percy drew Riptide and uncapped it. The rapid crushing of leaves and twigs told him that the monster was coming at him and fast.

Barely having enough time to react Percy brought his sword up just as the monster charged him with a nasty snarl. It's breath sent horrid shudders through Percy's body as the impact jarred him. Was he scared? Hell yeah. Was he going to run away like a child? Hell no. Taking in a breath Percy yelled and swum Riptide only to hit air when his ears picked up on a breaking twig behind him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Percy turned and was glad for the proximity of the water because if it got too much for him to handle it could at least try to escape through the water.

The colours were bright in front of him the black giving of a faint purple glow, almost like a heartbeat. Position Riptide in what felt like the right angle he charged the beast. Again he thought he would hit nothing but this time the tip of his blade made contact with monster flesh and the beast gave a great howl. Smirking because his ridiculous plan was working Percy aimed at the feint pulsing purple light. Not accounting that more monsters might show up at the sound of its brethren bellowing in pain Percy kept attacking the monster until the aura shuddered and the wisp went out and burst into a dazzling light show, he had won and the monster was dust.

Feeling proud Percy failed to notice the other monsters creeping up on him. Yet because of his heightened hearing he could hear something breathing. Swearing Percy stumbled his way into the creek. At least there he had some form of defence. His heart was hammering against the confines of his ribcage as he heard them moving and saw their auras expand and their wisps brighten when they smelled him. There were a lot of them, maybe around four and he couldn't tell what they were just that they had noticed him. Each of them had a faint purple glow that pulsed rapidly as if excited.

At a loss on how to take four of them down he decided to use the water to his advantage. Feeling that familiar tug in his gut Percy raised his hand feeling the water rise with him and as it did the water gave off a small aura with hues of blues, greens and grays. The aura moved with water so Percy could at least properly direct where to hurl it. Gulping hard he aimed the water and threw his hands forward and he heard a whooshing sound as it went past his head to pummel the monsters.

The only thing Percy heard after the water made impact was pained howls and the wisps glowed with red tinges, obviously they were angry. Already tired from just waking up after almost a week in a coma Percy's movements were sluggish and that could cost him. He swallowed hard as one of the wisps rushes him and he brought his sword in front of his face as he straightened his arm he aimed where he thought the tip was at the monsters pulsing purple light.

WITH NICO

Nico felt incredibly stupid right now. He had totally blanked when Percy asked if he didn't want to kiss him. Uh of course he wanted to kiss the adorable son of Poseidon but his mind when to the more fantastical part of his brain and drug up a little wet dream he had a while back. If had spoken then he might have regretted it. Yeah this wasn't a whole lot better but eventually Percy would have to cool down.

With a pout still plastered to his face Nico opened his cabin door. Luckily he was alone, it looked like Hazel, Frank and Leo were still at the mess hall. Letting out a long sigh Nico went to his bed and slumped down on it. He hadn't slept in here since he got to camp, he usually either slept beside Percy in a chair or in the Poseidon cabin, not really allowed but Chiron let him because he seemed distressed and that he was.

Right now he just hoped Percy didn't go and do something stupid. But knowing the other demi-god he doubted that Percy would play it safe, somehow that idiot would get into trouble. Not that Nico would mind. He liked the idea of being Percy's knight in shining armor even if he would have preferred black armor. Running a hand through his messy locks Nico wondered when it would be the right time to go visit the son of Poseidon. He definitely had to allow ample time for the other to calm down, just like the raging sea Percy had a temper but unlike other times his eyes had only reflected a small portion of his anger, they weren't as expressive as before.

Sitting up he decided to the pace the room, there was nothing else to do after all. Looking at the black sheets and blankets on his bed Nico wondered what Percy's sun kissed skin would look like against them. Although sun kissed disturbed him because he thought of Apollo and if the god so much as touched Percy he would gladly sucker punch him and run him through with his stygian iron sword, Percy was his and no one else's.

He'd been pacing for two hours and the sun had set about thirty minutes ago. Straightening out his clothes and fixing his always messed up hair Nico made his way to the Poseidon cabin. He hoped that the other demi-god had calmed down now so they could have a proper talk with each other. There are some things he needed to say no matter how uncomfortable he felt. Heart pounding he reached up and knocked on the door twice. Met with silence Nico sighed.

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not." Pushing the door open he was met with an empty cabin and an open back door. "Where did that idiot go, shit I shouldn't have left him." Nico walked through the cabin and out the back door. Glancing around he wasn't sure which way Percy had gone. He wouldn't be stupid enough to go to the forest this late would he? Groaning Nico set out towards the forest because that's exactly where that adorable demi-god would have gone.

"If you're not ok…" He didn't want to think about the "what ifs."

Before Nico had gotten halfway to the arena he heard a shrill whinny above his head. Blackjack came at him like a rocket and landed swiftly beside his with a rush of wind. The horse looked right at Nico and shook his head making his mane flop around his neck. Whinnying again Blackjack stomped his hooves into the ground making small indents. Something was up.

"What is it boy?" Nico reached out a hand to the horse and pet his strong neck. Even though he knew Blackjack couldn't speak to him like he could with Percy he still got the sense that something was wrong and it probably involved a certain green-eyed demi-god.

"Want me to get on?" Blackjack rapidly nodded his head and Nico gulped and carefully got on. He was not going to enjoy this ride.

Holding onto Blackjacks neck while the Pegasus beat his wings to get them airborne Nico's mind went to the worst case scenarios. All he could see was Percy lying on the forest floor while monsters ripped him apart. Yeah he knew the other boy wasn't helpless but he was blind and that could lead to fatal consequences if Percy was out there alone. Dammit he didn't want to think about depressing things, he just wanted to make sure his Sea Prince was alright.

Blackjack landed and Nico hopped off as he heard a shrill cry. Swiftly Nico ran, that was Percy and there was no doubt in his mind that if he didn't get there soon something bad would happen. When he finally saw Percy his heart nearly stopped. There his Sea Prince was standing with four monsters surrounding him, the monsters were drenched and angry. Percy was wildly swinging his sword and jabbing every time one of them got close. Nico knew what they were doing, they were trying to tire the demi-god out and then go in for the final kill.

Nico drew his stygian iron sword the eerily glowed in the moonlight. He shadow-traveled and appeared right behind one and he began his assault. He swung and caught the monsters hind leg and it gave a howl while Percy hearing this whimpered as he held up his sword with shaky hands. Now with the monsters attention on Nico he took the first one down with a lucky jab at its chest. It burst into monster dust as the remaining three let out a synchronized howl.

Swearing Nico plunged his blade into the earth and skeletal warriors erupted from the ground. Without a word they knew what to do and surround Percy in a protective ring. Now Nico could finish the job without worrying whether or not his Percy was going to be alright. Smirking like a madman Nico ran at the two to his right and used the shadows to paralyze them as he plunged his blade into their chests, one after the other. Before he had a chance to go after the last one it bolted back into the forest.

Thinking the worst was over Nico turned his attention to Percy who was busily trying to hurl insults at his skeleton warriors and thrash wildly in their direction. If Percy wasn't so scared Nico would have found the sight utter hilarious.

"Percy, Percy calm down it's Nico. Those are my skeleton warriors I am going to tell them to leave now so put away your sword." Of course not adding, "So you don't accidentally stick me with it."

"N… N… Nico thank the gods!" Shakily Percy capped his sword and fell to his knees huffing. Quickly Nico was at his side and pulling him into a hug before he slapped the smaller boy hard on the cheek.

Percy blinked dazed as Nico growled. "What the Hades were you trying to do!? Kill yourself!?" He shook as he held Percy close to him, he thought he had almost lost him.

"OW! You jerk, I wasn't doing anything just trying to fight some monsters… I just wanted to go for a walk…. Th… that's all." Percy bit his lip and covered his face. Nico just pressed the other boy to his chest.

"Don't you ever do that again. I don't know what weird idea popped into your head but that was suicidal! Gods, if I had lost you…" His voice shook as he took a breath. He had to do this. Grabbing Percy's chin he wrenched the other boys face up to meet his and smashed their lips together in a bruising manner.

Percy started to protest and Nico held the kiss until the other demi-god gave up and began to kiss him back. Heart pounding Nico licked his Sea Prince's bottom lip and Percy obliged and opened his mouth enough for Nico to gain entrance. Smirking as Percy moaned and grasped onto Nico's shirt he used his tongue to explore inside the other boys mouth not wanting to miss a single detail.

Finally when their air was spent they pulled apart. Both were breathing heavy and red-faced.

"Not what I was expecting but… I guess that answers that question." Percy licked his lips as he blushed.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." Nico smirked as Percy turned and tried to his blush in the son of Hades' chest.

"So… is it safe to assume that umm, you like me?" His was voice muffled by the fabric of Nico's shirt but he could still hear the insecurity in it.

"Nope." Looking down Nico waited till Percy had a beautiful pout on his face jutting out that deliciously rosy lower lip. "It means I love you."

"Gee, what a way to confess… Well maybe I should have done something stupid earlier otherwise I would have never known. Gods I had such a hard time with myself, denying the fact that I loved you and then before that denying the fact that I was gay. Ugh you have no idea how much of my dreams you invaded with your sweet and se-." Nico shut him up with another kiss as he lifted the boy bridal style.

"Oh you're good di Angelo, very good." Percy practically purred while speaking.

"Of course I am and if you ever pull a stunt like this again I will punish you." Percy shuddered at that.

"Promises Nico, promises." Nico raised a brow and only chuckled which sent another pleasured shudder down Percy's back.

…..

A/N: Hello there… So I won't be able to update for a week because I will be working full time at a flower shop. If I do get the chance I will be writing and trying to get the next chapter out. Um… Thanks for reading this far and I hope you have enjoyed this because I am having fun writing. Uh well until next time bye-bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the basic plot.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Summary: Set after the war with Gaea. Tartarus has taken a greater toll on Percy than he thought. The war with Gaea is what consumed his time; now that it's over he has too much time. When he realizes what the price is for being in Tartarus he isn't so sure that he was glad to survive.

Chapter 7: Bath Time Fun and Coming Out

NICO

Carrying the blushing son of Poseidon was rather nice. For once he felt as though he had actually physically protected Percy from getting killed. Instead of being a cause in a long chain of reactions that somehow had him tangled up in there. Right now Nico wanted nothing more than to strangle his past self. If he had known sooner that his Sea Prince and Annabeth were no longer an item and that Percy was gay; damn that demi-god would have been his before he admitted such a terribly embarrassing secret to Cupid and Jason.

When they got back there was big sister Annabeth looking incredibly worried almost to the point where it looked like she would get sick.

"Found him." Jason jumped and so did the others, seemed he still had his touch.

"Fuck Percy! Where the hell have you been!? I was going to visit you after supper and when I come to your cabin you're gone and your back door is open all ominously and crap. For a second I thought that some god had decided to take you away again." She was on a rant and even Reyna couldn't stop her. Annabeth glowered at the demi-god in Nico's arms.

"I just had to get away from, from all of you. I don't need to hear the pity in your voices every time you speak to me. I wanted to go be alone before you guys locked me up because since I am blind I am somehow helpless. Well I will tell you something. I. Am. Not. I never will be no matter what happens. I am a demi-god and our brains are hard-wired to survive. Naturally my brain had been working on a solution to this blindness." Annabeth bit her lip and calmed down. She had thought of locking him up… just hearing Percy say it to her had put things into perspective.

"You're right Percy… We probably would have made you stay in your cabin because we would fear you getting hurt. But, instead of locking you up we will try to help you and be better friends." Percy smiled in Annabeth's direction.

"That's all I want. We have to later Annabeth." He yawned and continued, "Something kind of cool happened and I want to know if my Braniac can come up with some sort of explanation." With that Nico carried Percy back to the Poseidon cabin.

Setting Percy on his bed Nico sat beside his boyfriend. Excitement bubbled up in his stomach at that word "boyfriend." The Percy Jackson was actually hi and no one else's, the green-eyed demi-god was exclusively his. He couldn't help he let a grin grace his features as he pulled Percy into a tight hug which the other boy gasped at the sudden movement then snuggled into Nico's chest.

Right now everything was just so perfect. Besides the fact that the love of his life almost getting killed and the whole blindness issue, he needed to find a solution to that. Percy stayed quiet as he simply relished in the other company. From hearing Annabeth explain why she and Percy broke up he knew that they never had a moment like this and that made him very happy.

"H-hey Nico…" Percy looked up out of habit his blind eyes looking right at Nico's head.

"Yeah, what's up?" He ran his fingers through the other boys soft raven hair as Percy chewed his lip.

"I was wondering if it's not too much trouble… could you maybe sleep here?" His voice shook ever so slightly as the question left his lips.

Taking a deep breath that smelled of saltwater and candy Nico answered. "Sure but I thought you might want some time alone?" Percy rapidly shook his head looking a little scared.

"No! Anything but being alone… I wanted away from everyone but not you. Right now I am a little afraid of being alone. I don't really know why just I feel afraid." Again Nico squeezed him into a tight hug.

"Alright then I will stay with you." He was thankful considering Hazel, Leo, and Frank where in his cabin and he really didn't want to hear their nighttime antics.

Percy smiled as he got up with his hands out. Smiling amused Nico watched as Percy took short steps with his hands out to lead the way. "Where are you going Perce?"

"Oh I have to get ready for bed obviously." Percy rolled his blinded eyes as he stopped and tapped his foot. "Oh shoot I am lost in my own room, perfect."

Laughing as he stood up Nico walked over to the lost demi-god and held him around the waist as he lowered his head so he could whisper in his ear. "How about I help you?" Shivering Percy nodded as a lovely blush spread across his face.

Together they went to the lavatory to brush their teeth and wash their faces. Percy waited as Nico brought their things and handed the other boys bag to him. Nico watched as Percy unzipped it and felt around till he brought his toothbrush out and a tub of face cleanser and was about to put that onto his toothbrush. Silently laughing Nico stood behind Percy and took the items away from him.

"I think I should help you so be a good boy and open your mouth." Percy gave a dirty look to his reflection in the mirror that was meant for Nico before he opened his mouth. Getting toothpaste from Percy's bag Nico squeezed some onto the other boy's toothpaste onto the brush and wet it in the sink. He began to brush Percy's teeth for him and he could tell the other demi-god wasn't very pleased about the whole situation.

"Ok you can spit now." He finished with a smack to Percy's very nice ass. With another dirty look Percy spit and rinsed his mouth.

"So how about washing my face, you going to do that too? What about showers then?" Nico chuckled and kept his hand on Percy's ass.

"I will definitely help you with your shower, don't give me that look you're the one that suggested it." Again Nico smacked Percy's very nice round and firm ass and that earned him a yelp.

"You're an ass di Angelo now give me the face cleanser I can do this part." He held his hand out waiting for Nico to comply.

"Why thank you milady and here is your cleanser." He put the tube into Percy's waiting hand but never left his position of standing behind the son of Poseidon.

He rested his hands on the very nice hips of the other demi-god as he watched Percy from the mirror. Still he had to grin at thought of Percy being his. It was an amazing feeling. Sort of like a ball and chain being cut from his ankle or a weight being lifted off of him. Whatever it was it was an amazing feeling. Just looking at Percy made Nico feel all tingly. Not only could he show Percy how much he is loved but perhaps in the near future he could live out some of his fantasies.

Gods knows he had a ton of fantasies too. Right now a new one was creeping up on him. One that involved showers a naked Percy and lots of moaning. That sounded pretty great but Nico knew he has to take it slow with Percy. The other demi-god is going through a ton of things right now and he doesn't need the pressure of Nico wanting sex from him all the time. Nico took in a breath as he put a damper on his fantasies.

"Hello? Are you there? I said that I was done and you wouldn't answer me." Percy was pouting and gods dammit it was hot.

"Oh yeah, I am here. Shall we go then?" Percy gave a short nod and Nico again carried Percy back to the Poseidon cabin.

When they entered Nico set Percy on the ground and led him to his bed. Nico nearly lost a ton of blood that night when the other boy started to undress. His body was simply magnificent. Percy had a swimmers body, lithe like a cat and those delicious definitions of muscle but of course he wasn't beefy like an Ares cabiner. When the pants came of Nico had to dig his finger nails into the palm of his hand to keep him grounded to reality because he was short of jumping and taking Percy right there. Fuck those were some long luscious legs and damn what they led to was worth of an instant boner. A very nice round ass that you could bounce a quarter off of too bad Percy hadn't taken off the blasted underwear as well.

"Oh shit! I forgot you were here. You better have your eyes closed mister or I will gouge them out and then we both will be stumbling around this place." Nico got the hint and despite the fact Percy couldn't be sure if he had his eyes closed he turned around.

"I got it, don't worry yourself I've turned around." He couldn't help but chuckle as a huff came from Percy.

"Ok I am done you can turn back around now." When Nico turned he was trying hard not to laugh. For night clothes Percy had a giant Camp Half-Blood shirt, like he didn't have enough of those.

"Wow, super mega points for originality Perce." That earned him a glare and tongue stuck out in his direction.

"Shut up I forgot to pack some so I had the Stolls "borrow" this for me." When he said "this" he brought the hem of the shirt up showing off his upper thighs and his blue (what other colour?) underwear to Nico.

That only earned a chuckle from Nico as Percy got into bed and Nico got into the bed beside his. The pillow-pet had assumed its position in Percy's arms as the demi-god had scooted until there was a space large enough for a person next to him. Nico watched as Percy patted the spot beside him and pouted after some time passed.

"Aren't you going to get in? I want to sleep next to you…" No way in hell was Nico going to refuse. Getting up he practically fell over his own two feet in haste to go sleep next to Percy. When Nico was fully settled Percy snuggled up to him pressing his body against the other demi-gods. Maintaining control over his hormones was Nico's top priority right now. With Percy so close it was so hard, the son of Poseidon was so close and his skin so very soft Nico knew if he blew it now he would never have a chance to kiss those beautiful rosy lips again.

"Good night my Sea Prince." By the time Nico had finished talking Percy had fallen into a deep sleep. His eyes closed and lips slightly parted as he breathed deeply Nico had to wonder how anyone could deny Percy anything.

That night Nico actually slept. With Percy actually his it had erased his fear of the other demi-god rejecting him and then ignoring him. He didn't have nightmares about the scenario taking place. Besides that to wake up with his Sea Prince in his arms was like waking up in Elysium without the awkward dying part.

Careful not to disturb the resting demi-god Nico stretched and effectively popped his back. He got out of the cozy bed and checked the time, it was 11:00. They had slept through breakfast and he was glad no one had woken him up otherwise he may have strangled them, no one disturbed Nico once he was asleep. Gazing down at the mess of black hair in front of him Nico cracked a grin. This was just a great way to wake up.

Percy didn't look like he was going to budge for a while so Nico opted for just lying in bed and watching him like a creeper. The grin on his face got even bigger when he took a peek in the covers. The sleeping boy's shirt had somehow come up and was showing off the beautifully tones stomach and leaving those luscious legs without any cover. Not to mention that Nico was now glaring at that blasted underwear, darn things where getting in the way of really seeing his Percy.

Placing the cover back up around Percy's chin Nico snuggled in and brought his arms around the other demi-god. He just hoped to the gods that when Percy woke up he wouldn't get punched and told that he was a loon because his delusional mind had told him everything that had happened the day before was a creation of his sick fantasies. That thought had him in a slightly panicky mode as long eyelashes began to flutter.

Bright sightless green eyes opened and blinked a few times before a frustrated huff escaped those kissable lips. Percy rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he gave a yawn and stretched like a cat which was totally appreciated by a certain son of Hades. Obviously the adorable idiot forgot that Nico was even there because he gave a very undignified squeal when his outstretched hand touched the other boy's chest.

"Gods I completely forgot that you were in here. Doesn't help I can't even see you though so you'll have to forgive my rather embarrassing display." Percy had blushed a delicious dark red as he hid his face in the blankets.

"Gee, forgetting about me already are we? Well I will just have to make it so I am unforgettable now wont I." Nico had many plans on how just exactly he would do this. Most of them involved a good amount of rope and a strong headboard.

Watching as Percy sat up and stretched again regrettably causing the shirt to slide down and cover the demi-god's stomach he too sat up. Smiling wickedly Nico remembered that today was shower day for Percy. Oh he wouldn't touch the other boy just make Percy wish he had assuming that the son of Poseidon would ask for his help in the first place. Just his luck Percy would call in Annabeth, even though they weren't dating and the Wise Girl had a girlfriend the idea still unnerved him.

Percy stood up and the son of Hades at the best seat for ogling the other demi-god's very perfect ass, even if it was covered in that blasted underwear. Although Nico had to hold in a laugh at the now visible design that was on them. Little fishes could be seen in the fabric, they were barely a lighter blue than the rest of the underwear. They suited his Sea Prince well.

"Don't know about you Perce but I'm in need of a good hot shower. You could join me if you don't want to be left in your cabin by yourself." A dirty look was thrown his way. "Giving me dirty looks now? I'm not the one with the dirty mind. I meant in different stalls."

Percy blushed that delicious red as he puffed his cheeks. "Shush up you. Yeah I want a shower too and if you do much as peek at me I will somehow locate your neck to strangle you." Nico chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." That was a total lie, he dreamt about it all the time.

"Good now be a dear and grab my things please?" To cement his request Percy turned and leaned down with surprising accuracy for a blind person and placed a kiss on Nico's cheek.

Throwing a pair of jeans at Percy's head had also earned him a glare as the other boy put them on. Nico knew the other boy would never know so he grabbed one of his black shirts with a skull on it for Percy to wear. Smiling as he grabbed Percy around his waist with his free arm he led Percy towards the lavatory. (That word was contagious Nico found he liked it as well.)

PERCY

Waking up was frustrating because it just brought that he was blind back to reality when his dreams had been full of vibrant cityscapes and beautiful gardens. Although, when he had laid his blind eyes on Nico that morning he was reminded that he could indeed see colour. Nico's aura was so beautiful it glowed the brightest to the Sea Prince. It was hard to explain but it was similar to the light you would get from a black light, a purpler colour yet as bright as it was the colour remained dark just like who it belonged to and just like the monsters and Naiads he had met in the forest Nico also had a wisp. His was just a million times more beautiful. It was like a night sky sparkling with a thousand diamonds yet it moved like fire flickering at the tips and igniting sparks of blue and green tinged diamonds.

Squeezing the hand he was holding Percy stared mesmerized at the beautiful wisp, no more like a soul. Nico squeezed his hand back as he took notice of the other wisps, no they had to be their souls, each one was so different and beautiful in its own way but to Percy Nico's was like a precious gem or a rare flower that was only supposed to bloom every 1000 years and yet here it was staying bright and shining like a dark sun. It was magnificent. If he got to see this everyday Percy thought it would be ok to be blind.

Now his fears seemed so far away. Everything that had worried him before seemed tiny and irrelevant. It was like the Nico he saw before him was something otherworldly that made him forget everything. So pure and raw, so dazzling he knew that from the beginning it had been Nico. No one else, not even Annabeth, had held his mind captive like the son of Hades had. Even when they had first met he wanted to throw him off a cliff but because at the time he didn't understand the overwhelming feeling that was swelling in his chest. It had scared him so he had tried to bury it. Now that he had dug it out he was mad at himself for ever burying it in the first place.

"For the love of the gods, EARTH TO PERCY!" He jumped nearly out of his skin at Nico yelling at him.

"W-what?" Percy hadn't realized they had even left the cabin until now because Nico had literally captivated him

"You were just st-." Realizing he was about to use a word related to sight Nico cut himself off. "You zoned out I've been trying to get your attention for at least five minutes. I swear you're going to turn me into a worry wart with you running off by yourself and then zoning out like that."

"Sorry… I was looking at something beautiful." Nico noticed the dreamy tone and he wasn't thinking about some other demi-god because whoever it was would find a painful end. Then Nico remembered that Percy couldn't possibly be looking at anything, the boy was blind.

"Looking? What do you mean, with your mind's eye right?" He didn't want to make it sound like he didn't believe Percy which he did.

"Nope but, how about I explain it in detail after we shower?" Nodding Nico mentally slapped himself because he forgot that Percy couldn't see.

"Ok sounds good to me." Tightening his grip around the Sea Prince's waist Nico brought them into the shower part of the lavatory. This place really needed to be updated.

Since his senses had sharpened Percy could hear and technically see that it was only he and Nico in the showers. He always hated when other people were around anyway mostly because they had peeked a time or two although it was more to the peepers detriment than it was Percy's. Smiling to himself Nico led his hand to the shower door and let him go to go to the next stall after placing the shower bag in the other.

Feeling mischievous Percy thought it was a good opportunity to be a tease. Still it was hard to tell if Nico was even facing his way Percy began to undress. Lifting the hem of his shirt he brought it up and over his head letting it fall carelessly to the floor as he unbutton and unzipped his pants. Hooking his thumbs into the belt loops Percy slowly began to slide the jeans down which brought his underwear down a bit with it. After it had gone past his butt he let the pants slide to the ground and stepped out of them. This last part as he kicked his socks off had his hearts racing as he grabbed the hem of his underwear.

A slight muffled sigh let Percy know that his chosen audience was indeed paying attention. Turning a bit so Nico would have a better angle of his butt Percy slid his underwear down to his ankles and then proceeded to kick them to the side like this was normal for him. On the inside he was nervous of what Nico would say, there were a million possibilities.

"You, Percy Jackson, are a fucking tease." Confidently Percy opened the door to the shower and with a sway to his hips stepped in.

Percy couldn't believe he had actually done that. His intention was to tease and all the better that Nico had noticed, it made him feel a little proud. Swearing under his breath he realized he had forgotten his shower bag outside the door. He couldn't just go back out and grab it.

"I think you forgot something il mio amore." His accent was thick as Nico stepped into the same stall as Percy. "Although, one would wonder if you had left it out there on purpose mio bello." Those Italian words were sending shudders of pleasure though Percy's body as Nico closed the gap between then.

"Uh… yeah." That was the most intelligent thing Percy could come up with at the moment.

A beautiful and rich chuckle came from Nico's chest as a hand reached passed Percy and turned the water on as Percy willed himself to get wet. "I think it's time we get clean." Percy's head nodded as he flushed a crimson red at how that beautiful accent was coming through.

A bottle was opened with a snap and Percy felt cool hands start massaging shampoo into his hair. He closed his eyes as fingers rubbed his scalp in the most pleasing way. All too soon it ended as Nico was finished rinsing it out and then it returned when conditioner was applied. Then with the conditioner being washed out another bottle was opened and it had the floral scent of body wash.

Nico's hands were cool against his skin as the half-Italian rubbed soap onto Percy's shoulders slowly coming down his arms. Percy hadn't planned for this to happen but by the gods he was glad it was. Gasping he felt Nico's naked body become flush with his and something hard pressing against his ass as hands roamed his chest rubbing circles over his nipples before those wicked hands pinched them.

"G-gods Nico!" Nico let out a low growl upon hearing his name from Percy's lips.

"Mm I like it when my name comes from your lips, it sounds the sweetest mio bello." Whispering that into Percy's ear had the demi-god shuddering.

Licking and then biting Percy's ear Nico left one hands to tease a nipple and the other to slide down the wet body until it came to grasp a fast-hardening dick. A light squeeze had the most beautiful moan escape Percy's lips. Reaching behind him Percy's hand was met with a hard stomach as he slid his hand down until he grasped Nico's member which had the half-Italian groan in pleasure at the contact.

Now sucking on Percy's neck Nico's hand let go of Percy's member which earned him a whimper. Grabbing the Sea Prince's hand that had busied itself with his dick he then pinned both of Percy's hands above his head. Whispering sweet nothing in Percy's ear Nico finally got to touch and really squeeze that amazing ass and damn did it feel so good. That earned him some very needy moans from the son of Poseidon.

Before Percy's muddled brain could grasp what was happening, other than it felt amazing, he was turned so his back was against the cool tiled of the shower. That woke him up a bit coupled with the fact that Nico's dazzling soul was in front of him emitting a beautiful array of colours. Lips crashed into his as Nico bit his bottom lip asking for entrance which Percy gladly gave him. Never would he know why Nico tasted so good, it was a taste that was purely Nico on the other end; the son of Hades would never get enough at the unique salty-sweet taste from his Sea Prince.

A hand on his inner thigh told him where things were going and he didn't mind at all. For Nico to gain better access Percy leaned forward while still kissing Nico as both of the Ghost Kinds hands went down to squeeze that amazing ass. Moaning loudly one of Nico's fingers circled the Sea Princes tight entrance. Without much warning Nico pushed a finger inside of Percy causing the smaller boy to tense and let out a strangled moan.

"You're amazing baby, I love you." Nico breathed into Percy's ear sending jolts of pleasure down the smaller boy's body.

"Gods, me too Nico I love you so much." For Percy that sentence was hard to form because lust had clouded his brain.

Finding the timing appropriate Nico thrust his finger in and out of the son of Poseidon, damn he was tight. This was so much better than his fantasies and Nico couldn't believe that he was actually doing these sinful deeds to the most amazing demi-god to ever grace the earth but, then again he was overly biased. Whimpers and moans escaped Percy's lips as he nearly begged for more. Nico brought his head down to suck on Percy's collar bone as he added another digit to that very fine ass.

The son of Poseidon was extremely lusty and didn't mind letting Nico know when he felt good. He made sure to moan the half-Italians name and use those hands to make sure Nico was good and hard. Feeling those fingers in his ass only made him itch for the real thing and he knew once three fingers had stretched him only then would the main event would start and Percy couldn't wait.

Licking his lips Percy brought Nico's head level to his so he could kiss that sexy beast. Gods neither of them could get enough of each other's taste it was fantastic. Using his fingers that were firmly seated in Percy's ass Nico scissored and stretched while searching for that sweet spot. Damn with the noises his Sea Prince was making now were good then he could only wait until he hit that spot and he would note where it was so he could tease it mercilessly.

Finally it felt like that tight heat had expanded so Nico added the third and final finger. As he slid it in with the others he thrust them deep into Percy while probing for that spot. Just to tease the smaller boy Nico removed his fingers completely leaving a panting and whimpering Sea Prince at the loss of friction then he thrust them back in and just at the right angle because the way Percy moaned would have given even the straightest guy and instant boner.

"Nico," Percy managed at least a beautiful moaned name before he had to try and remember what he was going to say, damn Nico was good. "N-no fingers… please I want… ah!" Nico didn't let him finish as he hit that sweet spot again.

"I know amore." Nico smiled as he removed his fingers from Percy and turned him to face the cool tile.

Taking a moment to appreciate a gasping and trembling Sea Prince Nico spread those heavenly cheeks to get a good look at what Percy always hid. Oh damn that would forever be catalogued into Nico's brain, the way it pulsed in anticipation and the way Percy was whimpering and moaning to hurry nearly sent Nico over the edge but he had better control over his body and would not be releasing until he had thoroughly made the son of Poseidon forget his name.

Painfully slow for Percy, Nico entered into the perfect tight heat of his lover's ass. Giving a low growl Nico maintained control as to not just ram his cock into Percy he didn't want it to hurt for the other demi-god. Finally with a gasp from Percy he was fully seated within his lover and damn if felt like heaven had come to earth. It was perfectly tight around his cock squeezing the right areas like it was made for him which he liked to think it was.

"Holy shit, you're huge!" Nico loved the compliments from his panting Sea Prince.

"Why thank you love, now what shall I do?" A whimper from Percy told him he wasn't amused but he wanted to hear the son of Poseidon say it.

"Please move! I want it now." He loved the little growl Percy gave at the end it made him tingle with anticipation.

Slowly he moved until he was almost out of the tight heat before he rammed in again causing Percy to press up against the tiles and moan so loud he was sure if there was anyone outside they would hear him. Let them hear it would be good for them to know that Percy is his and will be his till the end of time. Heart pumping Nico angled himself and thrust in again at Percy's sweet spot. I moan that topped the others was all he needed to know that he had hit it. After that he relentlessly assaulted that spot as he kissed and licked Percy's shoulders and neck.

Crying out again and again as Nico hit his sweet spot he couldn't help but tighten as a larger hand came around to fist his cock. "Nico fuck!" He had wanted to say he was about ready but with Nico hitting it over and over while rubbing his cock it was hard for him to concentrate.

"Me too mio bello." Percy shuddered at how low Nico's voice had gotten as he breathed into Percy's ear.

Together they came, Percy cumming onto the cool tiles while Nico came fully seated within his Sea Prince. Riding their orgasm out Nico made sure to get every last drop out of Percy while that tight head was sure to milk every last drop out of the son of Hades. Slowly Nico pulled out and was careful to keep a tight hold on a totally exhausted son of Poseidon.

"I guess," Percy started as he was panting hard. "We should finish out shower now." That elicited a dark chuckle from Nico as he agreed.

After their lovely shower-time finished the duo got dressed. Nico was sure to keep a firm grip on those lovely hips as they left the lavatory only to come face-to-face with a grinning Will.

"Heard you guys had fun in there eh?" Will pat Percy's arm, "Glad you got your man, too bad though Jake and I would have loved a threesome." Cheeky bastard.

"Seriously again, do you have radar for these kind of things?" Nico didn't like that "again" he would have to inquire about this later.

"I suppose so but I think I should go before your boyfriend decides to rip me a new one!" With that Percy watched the golden yellow soul retreat.

"What did he mean by again? And radar does that mean he has caught you doing things to yourself before and if so who were you thinking about?" Percy giggled at the possessive tone Nico had donned, it was totally hot.

"It means that he heard me masturbating a while ago and yeah I have done these things to myself before just a lot more when the demi-god of my desires became you." Percy turned his head up and placed a kiss on Nico's chin.

"Well that's good to hear." He sounded proud of himself. "Let's drop this stuff off and go eat I don't know about you but after the good exercise we got I could eat a horse." Percy laughed as an image of Blackjack came to mind shaved like a chicken. It was cruel how he could see in his mind's eye but he didn't mind it so much now he just focused on Nico's beautiful soul.

They dropped their stuff off in the Poseidon cabin and then headed to the mess hall, together and holding hands. Yeah Percy wasn't comfortable quite yet but he had to do this. He couldn't be true to himself while still be hiding in the closet he wanted everyone know that Nico di Angelo was his and if they touched him he would chop their hands off and feed them to the harpies. Nico was his dammit and he didn't want to give him up. The only thing that worried him was everyone's reaction to him being gay, there were so many outcomes and Percy had to remind himself that he had a good group of friends to support him, without them he wasn't sure what he would do.

As they entered Percy tightened his grip on Nico's hand as whispers reached his overly sensitive ears. Yup, they were about him and why he was holding hands with a son of Hades, gods he had a name for heaven's sake. Instead of focusing on how their souls moved confused Percy turned to focus on Nico's much brighter and intensely more beautiful one.

Keeping a firm grip on his waist Nico led Percy to the Poseidon table where their little group had decided to eat, hey Chiron had allowed it so why not. They sat down while Nico was careful to make sure that Percy wouldn't fall.

"AHA! I know that face I see it after an intense night with Frank and Hazel." Percy blushed while glad that he hadn't avoided using a word like "see" and then looked up to the giddy voice to see a friendly timid soul. It was red like Leo's favorite colour with gold and a darker shade of red writhed around it and circled it protectively. Looked to the left and right of Leo he realized that it was bits of Hazel and Frank's soul. It was beautiful how the colours mingled together it was like he could literally see their love.

"Don't embarrass him Leo his face doesn't look like it could turn another shade of red without exploding." Chided Hazel. Her soul was like molten gold with the two shades of red mingled within it, so beautiful.

"Mm I think we should let him speak then we have an excuse to punish him thoroughly." Hazel giggled while Leo simply made a little noise that sounded more excited than anything else. Now soul's frank was a dark blood red while Leo's colour rested calmly in the center surrounded by Hazel molten gold. Again each soul was so beautiful in its own way.

"Please keep it to yourself I do not want to know what my sister does in the bedroom." Groaned Nico. Percy could only laugh softly.

"No more talking I want food!" Exclaimed Percy as Nico got him pasta and set the plate in front of him.

Annabeth and Reyna shared a smiling look as they saw how Percy finally seemed comfortable with himself. They were both glad that they didn't have to drag him out of the closet by his ankles. The girls loved how Nico would stop what he was doing to wipe the corner of Percy's mouth where sauce had gotten, it was adorable. Those two adorable blockheads deserved each other.

After Percy was pretty sure he had cleared his plate he spoke. "So I know you guys at this table can already tell Nico and I are together." They all wanted to "aw" when Percy's cheeks turned red, why was he so damn adorable?

"Reyna and I are glad we didn't have to drag you out, congratulation Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled in Annabeth's direction as he watched a cold silvery gray mingle with a purplish red colour, again Percy couldn't get over how beautiful it all really was. The way the souls mingled was probably the most beautiful part of it and Percy was glad that he had the chance to witness this.

"Ha ha very funny guys but if I didn't want to come out you wouldn't have been able to get me out." Reyna snickered which was coming from her more often now that she spent more time with the Greek's.

"Yeah we would just have to send a probe into your deep closet to get you to come out." Annabeth gasped as Reyna giggled at her innuendo. The others joined into the laughter as Percy hid his face in Nico's chest.

"Ha good one, couldn't have done better myself!" Leo added as his soul brightened with laughter.

Percy indeed was glad to have these guys as friends. He knew they would help him if any of the other campers didn't accept the fact that while being a hero he didn't want a pretty maiden to save in fact he wouldn't mind being locked in a tower just so Nico could come and save him. It was time someone saved him and Nico did just that when he came back.

He needed to talk to Annabeth about his eyes and why he could see what he could but for now he just wanted to relax with his friends and drink in the atmosphere. It was so nice to just relax with them and not have a deadline to save the world. Right now it truly was relaxing to just sit leaned into Nico and listen to his friends talk.

….

A/N: Ahh! That was so awkward to write, it was my first time writing that kind of thing so I hope it doesn't suck. I made this longer because I felt bad for not being able to update and an extra present I hadn't planned on writing was the whole special scene with Nico and Percy. (Mostly I hadn't planned on it cause I was afraid to write it) I am back and it feels so good to start writing again, I was so tired after work I pretty much just ate supper wrote a few lines and went to bed. Any way… thanks for waiting. Until next time bye-bye


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the basic plot.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Summary: Set after the war with Gaea. Tartarus has taken a greater toll on Percy than he thought. The war with Gaea is what consumed his time; now that it's over he has too much time. When he realizes what the price is for being in Tartarus he isn't so sure that he was glad to survive.

Chapter 8: Discussions

PERCY

"So it's like wisps of colour and you think you're seeing peoples' souls? Then you said Auras too… so like a shiny outline?" Annabeth wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to it, she chose to give her full support because Percy was too sincere in his explanation to be pulling her leg.

"Yeah, like right now your soul, what I used to call a wisp, is like a cool gray more metallic like quick silver and then there is a bit of Reyna's colour in there a deep purples mixed with a deep red. Her soul is slightly mingled with yours right now and same with Reyna's… it's such a sight to behold, it is beautiful. Then there is a faint glow around you… well at least where I think you are. It's also silver like your soul." He smiled at her as she felt her cheeks heat up; Reyna's soul was really mingled with hers? That and the fact Percy thought it was beautiful; her best friend really wasn't making this up.

"And you want me to help you come up with some sort of explanation for this, yes?" Percy nodded smiling as Annabeth sighed.

"It started happening after Tartarus if that helps." He chewed his lip as he swore he could hear those wheels in her head turning. Her soul was shifting while he watched, as if thinking.

Yesterday that had agreed to meet and talk. Not only did Percy want to spill his guts about Nico and him and what he could see but he also missed just talking to her. She was, after all, like the big sister he never had. After Tartarus he realized now that he really had slowly secluded himself, Annabeth had tried her best to get him to hang out but he just didn't feel like it. That and it didn't help that those horrible headaches had snuck up on him combined with that feeling like someone was pouring the water from the Phlegathon into his head. Even though he did miss her Percy just couldn't help sitting in his cabin moping, after everything that had happened and when Nico wouldn't answer his many attempts to contact him he felt so empty.

"Well, it does. Tartarus isn't somewhere that we are supposed to be able to survive; the whole environment is pretty much designed to kill us. We spent the same amount of time there but I haven't had anything wrong with me." Her soul thoughtfully twisted and turned and even though Percy would have preferred to see her face it was still a great comfort to see the concern swirling around in quick silver.

"Wait, so if it's affected me this much does that mean it is killing me?" Percy couldn't help but sound a bit scared, it was a possibility… wasn't it?

"No, I'm not sure but to know more I will have to consult the Apollo cabin. No matter how much you don't like it we need to get you examined to know the full extent and I should also get checked because there could be a chance… and if you refuse I can always get Nico to help me drag you in there." Annabeth trailed off unsure of what else she could do while Percy really wasn't sure he wanted to "see" Will.

Reaching out Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and squeezed. Her soul had shuddered and he knew emmidielty that she was scared and nervous and he couldn't blame her; this was something he didn't want anyone else to go through. She squeezed his hand back and they hugged. It wasn't weird to hug her it felt perfectly normal but when they had gone through their weird dating phase even a simple hug like this was extremely awkward, this hug as friends was so much better and less awkward.

"Alright, alright I will go willingly but not right now… later ok? Right now I just want to talk to you and see how you're doing because we both know I have been kind of a crappy friend. Besides I haven't teased you for dating Reyna yet." He shot her a cheeky grin as they still held each other's hands.

"Yeah you have been kind of crappy lately but it is understandable why you did seclude yourself so I will not hold it against you." Her soul brightened in a happy manner. "But, I will be expecting all the news about you and Nico so I can tease you." She giggled as she squeezed his hand.

They continued their walk, to where Percy had no idea. Though he hoped it the terrain wouldn't be too hard to handle, he still had problems stumbling over his own two feet like an awkward preteen. Percy noticed the souls lessen in number and felt a slight incline as they walked. Training his ears he began to hear the familiar clang of metal against itself, often in a rhythmic tune that he had somehow missed before. He knew right away that they were walking towards the arena. Really it was strange, before when he had his eyes it was like he never bothered to pay attention to his surround but all the while information was storing itself into his brain. This moment right now, he could tell where they were but the sounds and so far no smells yet but he figured as they neared the arena he would smell dirt, blood, and sweat.

"Hey, Annabeth do you mind coming to the forest with me? I think I could show you what I mean. Not only can I see demi-god souls but I can also see Dryads. I know they don't have souls but it's like I can see their life force or something." Annabeth clicked her tongue; she would have to see it to believe it.

"Well alright, since I am with you but we leave at the first sign of trouble. I do not want an angry Nico breathing down my neck." Percy laughed as he nodded to her.

Feeling very good at her last comment the duo made their way towards the forest. The sounds of the arena faded behind them as the smell of earth and pine needles made their way to Percy's overly sensitive nose. If it was this smell he guessed that they were approximately 100 meters away from entering the forest. Percy counted the meters as they walked pleased to know when they had stepped into the forest that he had been right.

"So, find me a Dryad Perce." She still doubted and Percy would change that.

Annabeth watched as Percy's eerily luminous eyes scanned the forest scape until they stopped a little to the left of them. Making sure he still had her hand Percy trudged his way towards that glowing wisp. Stopping just in front of it Percy carefully placed his hand on the trunk of the tree as Annabeth's eyes widened at the precisions in which he was showing her.

"Ok, I know you're in there so please come out and show my disbelieving friend that there is in fact a Dryad." Worry coursed through his veins as nothing happened. Thoughts started swirling in his head after the silence continued. Perhaps he was just hallucinating and seeing these strange colours but that couldn't be it otherwise it would just be too cruel.

"Percy… its ok you know I'm not going to be mad at you if you're- ." They both heard a melodic giggle as Annabeth watched a Dryad leave the comfort of her tree. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well done Percy, I heard through the grapevine that you have an uncanny ability. I know now that the rumors are true." The Dryad had put on a flirty tone as she touched the blind demi-gods shoulder.

Shrugging his shoulders the Dryads hand slipped back to her side. He wasn't stupid and he noticed the tone of voice she was using, even more so now. With Annabeth still holding his hand she squeezed it to let him know if she flirted anymore she would punch her in the face. Squeezing back let Annabeth know Percy had understood as they turned and walked in another seemingly random direction with the Dryad behind them pouting and telling Percy that he absolutely had to come back. Needless to say if he did come back it would be with Nico and they would make out in front of that tree and make it known that he already belonged to someone.

"I see another one up here." Feeling triumphant he led Annabeth with a smile.

"You don't have to prove it again I believe you." Even though she said she believed she was still curious to see if he could do it again. She had to know if it was real or not because if it was real then she would want to study this phenomenon.

Nevertheless she followed him as Percy dodge branches above his head and stepped over exposed roots. She wondered if he even noticed what he was doing and she probably guessed that he didn't considering who she was thinking about, the one and only Percy Jackson. Smiling fondly she followed behind the happy son of Poseidon as they soon came to stop in front of a smaller tree.

"Here we are! Another one should be in here but the wisp is smaller so I could be wrong." Smiling in her direction he put his hands on to the tree again feeling the rough bark underneath his fingertips.

"It is a smaller tree so that could be why." She let go of his hand to circle the tree and Annabeth didn't see anything that set this tree apart from the others but obviously her companion did.

This time the Dryad appeared faster and was much smaller than the last one they encountered. Her features were petite which left her with a more elfish look to her. She smiled and her cheeks turned green from blushing as she hid slightly behind her tree as she shyly peeked out and gave a small wave.

"Hello demi-gods." When she giggled it sounded like tinkling bells.

Percy broke out into a grin. "Hey, we just wanted to check something out and it turns out that you helped us out a ton." Her little face lit up and Percy watched as her wisp brightened and turned fluorescent green at the edges.

"Oh, I did? But… I haven't done anything." While she was happy she was a bit confused.

"See, Percy here," Annabeth patted Percy's shoulder. "Is blind and it turns out he can see you guys while you're hiding in your tree."

"Oh!" She said. "So that's what the others were talking about, they never tell me much because I'm too young they say. I guess I am only 30." She giggled again and her wisp brightened and flared.

They bid the little Dryad farewell and made their way back towards the cabins. Percy was beaming as he still held Annabeth's hand. He was sure if people saw them they would be confused but it was more for his peace of mind and Annabeth was secretly worried that Percy would run ahead of her and fall and hurt himself because he didn't see an obstacle.

"So, like totally awesome right?" Grinning Percy turned towards Annabeth whose soul, not a wisp, was churning in a thoughtful manner.

"Yes very intriguing." She kept was she really wanted to say to herself because if he could see colour like that then perhaps he still had 'sight' which meant that with further research and long hours in the care of the Apollo cabiners they could perhaps come up with a solution.

"I'm like… a fine wine. I just get better with age." Percy grinned at her as he felt the slight incline and the sun against his skin again as they exited the forest.

"Gods can you get any cheesier?" She smiled as he pouted and then smiled.

"Well cheese goes well with wine so yeah I can get cheesier." They laughed together as the incline became a little steeper and the noises of other campers became louder.

Right away Annabeth spotted a pacing Nico and a scowling Reyna sitting at the back entrance to the Poseidon cabin. No doubt the duo had been waiting impatiently for their other halves to get back. A snort from Percy let her know that he was seeing their souls.

"They're so cute waiting there like that, although Nico looks like he wants to rip my head off for bringing you out from the forest." Percy chuckled nervously.

"Probably because the last time I went in there it didn't quite go as planned… although I can't say that it was all that bad." If Annabeth hadn't been holding his hand Percy would have gone tumbling due to his little daydream.

Both had decided so they drastically slowed their pace as to make their loved ones even more impatient. Percy could see the flare of both of their souls, quick and impatient like their mood. It seemed that he and Annabeth had spent too much time together and perhaps the other two were worried considering they are exes. Percy knew that neither Nico nor Reyna had to worry about that, he and Annabeth dating the first time had just been a whole awkward mess and to even think about dating her again was just plain wrong. The girl beside him was like a sister to him and besides that he was gay and she was head-over-heals in love with Reyna, it would never work between them.

As soon as they reached the Poseidon cabin there was Reyna's soul mingled even more with Annabeth's as the Roman girl no doubt put her arms around her blond girlfriend to make a point. Nico too had placed his arms around a smiling son of Poseidon thus successfully separating the two friends. Looking over at the other couple Percy noticed twinges of worry course through Reyna's soul. If she was this worried about losing her girl he knew she was the right one for his friend.

"You guys took a long time, don't you think?" Reyna grunted in agreement to Nico's statement and in turn Annabeth huffed.

"Yeah we did because someone had been a crappy friend and we had loads of stuff to talk about." Percy smiled at Annabeth's usual charm.

"I needed someone to talk 'girl' stuff with. You two wouldn't be interested at all." The two laughed at the disgusted sounds coming from Nico and Reyna, priceless.

"It's not over yet either, Percy agreed he would visit the Apollo cabin for a proper checkup concerning his eyes and I intend to come along because this is indeed very intriguing. Oh, before we go I need to collect a notebook and pen that way I can keep proper documents on Percy's condition and perhaps for future reference." She was giddy as he watched her and Reyna's souls retreat in the direction of the Athena cabin.

"So… you two, what did you talk about?" If it weren't for the fact that Percy can see the worry flare up in Nico's soul then he would have never known he was insecure at all.

"Don't worry Neeks, I am one hundred percent glad I broke up with her and have you so don't worry." He leaned up and kissed Nico's cheek as surprised flared and sparked throughout the other demi-gods soul.

"Neeks… what? I wasn't insecure, I don't know what you're talking about you weirdo." He cleared his throat as if to make a point and all Percy could do was grin and hug him tightly.

NICO

Sitting with his arms crossed Nico watched Will like a hawk while he handled Percy. After the shower incident Nico didn't trust the guy as far as he could throw him and he knew that wouldn't be far. Reyna had told him probably twenty times already to stop glowering at Will because it was making him nervous but hell no way he was going to stop, besides it made sure that Will wouldn't try anything funny.

"Would you calm down, you're starting to annoy me." Reyna huffed beside him while watching Annabeth sit on a stool next to Percy who was on the examination table with a huge bright light aimed at his head. The blond girl was taking notes every once and while.

"We should go in there regardless if Percy told us we weren't allowed nearer than ten meters." Nico tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Gods you're so impatient, relax di Angelo nothing is going to happen with Annabeth there." She rolled her eyes as her comment went unnoticed yet again. Maybe she would have to hit him upside the head with a club, at least with him out of it he wouldn't irritate her so much.

"Would you two shut up or get out, you're interfering with my examination!" Will said annoyed.

The two looked guilty and started busying themselves with playing with their weapons or noticing how their shoes were in need of some serious cleaning. While Reyna had decided to take a walk there was no way Nico was leaving. His heart was pounding just watching as Will did some weird voodoo magic (in Nico's opinion) on Percy. For one thing Nico knew his knowledge of medical apparatus was vastly outdated but the things that Will were using looked like something from a space age movie. If there were any signs of probing Nico would rip the son of Apollo apart, it's not like he particularly hated Will it was just that no one was good enough to handle his Percy except him of course.

Forgetting he could have been eavesdropping this entire time Nico settled in to listen to the three other demi-gods talk.

"It's strange," started will. "His pupils don't dilate and there are no signs that light affects him at all but you say he is able to 'see' these souls or wisps?" Annabeth nodded with an "uh huh."

"You know I am right here so you could ask me the questions and not her." He crossed his arms.

"I will but I want to hear it from Annabeth because she is a witness to this and can attest to your strange new ability." Will stated.

"Fine, fine." Puffing his cheeks Percy settled in quietly.

"Ok, Percy so you and Annabeth concluded that this happened from being in Tartarus for an extended period of time. If memory serves Nico was also there so the question is how come it's different for you alone." Will almost seemed in a world of his own.

"Yup that's correct. Tartarus isn't exactly a demi-god friendly environment." Annabeth spoke before Percy had a chance.

"I think I might have to consult my dad because looking at you and examining you it seems that you're completely fine and in fact you shouldn't be blind at all. Comparing your data to Annabeth's it's pretty similar so I am kind of stumped here." Annabeth was busy scribbling down every word as an idea popped into Nico's head.

"Hey, what if it affects demi-gods differently depending on who they are and the threat they pose. After all, Percy is a very big name so it would make sense if Tartarus would make extra sure to give him an extra-large portion of poison. Hell Tartarus even graced him with a humanoid appearance just to attempt to stop him from getting out alive. " Nico offered as he stood up from his chair to stand beside Percy and capture one of the boys smaller hand in his.

Annabeth's eyebrows shot up. "Yes, yes! That could be a plausible explanation for this, Will you haven't checked toxin levels or taken blood yet, take it from all three of us and compare it. Considering you're a demi-god you can see that part of our DNA that would be hidden from mortal eyes. We could come up with a solution yet." She sounded so giddy as Will went around preparing sterile needles.

"Let's start with Nico, please remove the jacket and show me your arm." They scowled at each other as Nico showed him his bare arm. Will tied a chord around Nico's bicep and disinfected a small area where the arm bent and proceeded to tap the flesh until veins popped into view where a needle stuck into and blood collected.

Annabeth had been no problem to get blood from put Percy on the other hand took a bit. With Annabeth holding one arm and Nico holding the other they finally managed to draw blood from the whimpering son of Poseidon. Getting attacked by monsters and having swords, spears, and arrows pointed at him was a piece of cake compared to a simple tiny needle, yeah he couldn't see it but it still didn't quell the fear that welled up inside of him.

"Now I suggest for all of you to go eat something sugary, it's near lunch time anyway." Will shooed them with a promise to Annabeth that she could come back and look at the samples with him.

Joined by Reyna who was waiting outside the four of them made their way to the dining hall where they were greeted by the rowdy bunch that was already sitting at the Poseidon table. Nico made sure to set Percy very close to him as they started eating the food that the others had gotten for them. Beside him Percy fumbled for his fork so Nico sneakily moved it slightly so the other boy wouldn't drop it onto the floor and he finally grabbed it with a smile.

"So, what is on my plate anyway? Smells good whatever it is." Percy said whilst sniffing like a dog.

"Linguini with a pesto sauce, I already had some so I know that it's delicious!" Said an excited Latino.

"Good cause I am starving." Percy stabbed his fork into the pasta and only brought up one noodle only to have it fall off and put an empty fork into his mouth. Nico snorted at the pout.

Leaning down Nico whispered, "Don't tell me I am going to have to feed you, if this turns out like the shower we should eat in your cabin mm?" Instantly Percy turned red.

With fork in hand Percy nearly stabbed Nico with it while telling him to shut it. All he got in reply was a very dark chuckle. This time Percy was careful to twirl his fork and then lift it to his mouth. He was pleased to find that the pasta was extremely delicious.

The rest of the meal Nico was ignored and sent dirty looks via Percy. Even if he couldn't see he knew where the boy was sitting and could see that damned gorgeous soul of his. Percy was sure that if anyone had heard it and mentioned it he would gut Nico with a rusty spoon cause that would make it hurt worse. Well he wouldn't want him to die so maybe he would poke him with a dull needle or something. Yet there was no way he could stay mad at Nico.

"Hey, why don't we all settle in for a movie tonight I did build that awesome theater and it hasn't been used yet and I have been itching to watch Transformers." He bit his tongue after he realized what he had suggest and looked over at Percy feeling bad.

"Yeah I would love to uh listen to that movie it's been a long time, it will be a different experience eh?" Without saying it Percy had just told Leo that it was ok to use words that involved seeing around him besides if they did that then he would feel like he would be wallowing in self-pity.

"Great, I can make the popcorn on the spot then!" Leo looked like he was about to bounce out of his seat, Nico was sure he would have if it wasn't for Hazel and Frank having their arms firmly around him.

"Ok that sounds good but I'm going to go talk to Will before so go ahead and start the movie without me." With that Annabeth got up and left to pester Will while grabbing some cookies from the table before she left.

"Awesome, Leo and I can set up then." Jason stood up and Hazel and Frank released their grip on Leo so he could join the blond Roman.

"Wait, can you guys take me with you too?" Percy also stood waiting.

"Sure we can." With a silent nod from Nico, Jason took Percy by the arm to lead him to the mini theatre.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the basic plot.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Summary: Set after the war with Gaea. Tartarus has taken a greater toll on Percy than he thought. The war with Gaea is what consumed his time; now that it's over he has too much time. When he realizes what the price is for being in Tartarus he isn't so sure that he was glad to survive.

Chapter 9: Movie Time

NICO

He really didn't want to let him go with Jason and Leo but if he didn't he had a feeling that Percy just might think he was overprotective. He really wasn't though, he was sure of it. If he wasn't safe by the time he got there he didn't care that Jason was a son of Jupiter and that by maiming and or possibly killing him would cause a war, it was the safety of his Percy he was thinking about. He didn't have to worry about Leo… right?

"I wonder how many poor bugs he has killed with his scary face right now." Who was that, no idea he could care less because he was worried about Percy.

"Their bug families should be fleeing for their lives, hah see what I did there?" Nico rolled his eyes. Really they were making bug puns?

"Yeah I got it, nice one looks like Leo's humor has slowly ingrained itself into your brain." Finally he couldn't deny his friends who were left and decided to join the conversation.

"You know it's rude to talk about someone who is right here." Nico looked at them with little enthusiasm.

"What crawled up your ass and died, just cause Percy is with those two doesn't mean you're never going to see him again." It almost sounded as though Annabeth was suggesting he was overprotective, how absurd.

"Hey leave him alone, he's in love." Again it was like he wasn't there.

"Thanks for the support sis." Hazel gave her best smile and a thumb's up.

"I understand Nico… I think." Frank gulped. "Cause you know with Leo ands- stuff, we worry a-about our firebug a lot so I can umm r-relate." That's right Frank, stutter. Nico loved how much he intimidated the big guy with just a look, it was well fun.

Smiling like a maniac he wondered how long it could possibly take to get a movie ready. Then again it was Leo's movie theatre invention thing they never got to try out so it could take a while. For all Nico knew the thing could burst into flames but Leo already does that and Percy is with him… no not over protective. Besides Percy could be like the fireman and put the flame out, wow Percy as a hot sweaty and sooty fireman now that would be calendar worthy.

"Hey, Death Breath you listening?" He really hated that nickname.

"Yeah, what do you want Goldilocks." He smiled when Annabeth was unsure of how to respond to that one.

"We need snacks because Leo will definitely want some and Percy would love it if we got him some blue food." Hazel froze at her mistake and she was glad Percy wasn't there so he could give a sad smile and say he was fine. You can't just be "fine" when you go blind.

"Alright I am guessing you guys want me to go to the store then?" Reyna smiled and nodded. OF course they did because he was the only one who could proficiently shadow travel long distances without fatiguing. Ever since he had brought the humungous Athena statue back he could shadow travel pretty far without breaking a sweat.

Nico eyed Frank and Reyna; those two were coming with him. Didn't he need to lackeys to hold all the snacks? Yes, yes he did. For a moment Frank was nervously looking around him until he figured out that he was also giving Reyna the evil eye. It still didn't make him feel better and that made Nico smile.

"You two with me." Nico pointed and waited. Frank sprang up like someone poked him in the ass with a spear and Reyna slowly rose from her spot beside Annabeth.

While Frank was quick to join him Reyna was slowly striding over taking each step with a slow stomp. She gave him a sarcastic smile while Frank looked ready to curl up and die. Nico still gave him the creeps regardless of him dating his sister, ok so that was half of it.

Once on the other side of the shadow Frank was sure he was going to pass out. Although his other two traveling partners decided to leave him in the dust as they entered a small grocery store. Nico watched the old lady behind the counter narrow her eyes at the trio, no doubt she thought they might steal something. The thought amused him because demi-gods had so much more to think about.

"To make this faster we are splitting up. Frank you get the drinks and Reyna and I will get the snacks." Frank hurried off while he and Reyna stalked to the candy and chip isle.

The trio grabbed pretty much anything and everything that looked like candy chips, and sugary drinks. Briefly Nico caught himself thinking he should separate the blue M&M's out for Percy, he cursed himself for feeling pity because that was the last thing that Percy needed right now. Shaking his head the three headed to the counter where the old lady was waiting for them with narrowed eyes.

All of then knew she was wondering how they would be paying for this. She did back down when Nico returned her glare and Frank stood to his full height while Reyna simply smirked as she checked out her nails. Quickly the lady rang in all of their items.

"You're total is $103.45, how will you be paying for that." She thought she had them but Nico produced a master card that seemed to be made out of gold, knowing his father it probably was. Smiling at her he wiggled the card a bit so it caught the light – she didn't look too pleased about it.

She gestured to the card reader and Nico politely swiped his master card and punched in his pin number. Behind him Reyna and Frank where trying not to laugh at the lady, sometimes mortals could be infuriating. With the card approved and everything paid for they left the store while the lady glared them down, hey they could handle her glares over a monster any day.

"Gods, what a crank. You think she would let up once we paid." Frank had to agree with her.

"So, Frank…" Nico turned and smiled at him. "We need a pack mule, don't you think so Reyna?" Oh this was so torture for dating his sister and Leo, Nico had always been awkwardly protective of the firebug and it most likely had to do with the fact that Hazel was so overprotective of him.

Reyna smirked, "Yes, we certainly do. Frank be a dear and become an ass?" They both sniggered at him as he gave up and changed, into a horse. No way he was going to change into a freaking donkey!

"Eh, you're a better ass than anything else." Frank neighed in response to Nico's relentless teasing, though he supposed it could have been worse.

They, Reyna and Nico, tied the grocery bags together and laid them over Frank's rump. All the while the other two couldn't help but chuckle at how uncomfortable their new horse friend was as he shifted weight from foot to foot, in this case hoof. Finally the last two bags where added and Nico led them away to a darkened alley before anyone noticed that two teens had a horse with them

Appearing from the shadows Frank and Reyna looked a little sick. "What's wrong with you guys, Percy never seemed to mind shadow traveling." Reyna just looked at him with a sick look while Frank neighed in annoyance.

Feeling only the slightest bit of pity for the Roman he and Reyna took to bags so he could morph back into macho-Frank. Nico knew the dude could probably take him now but he needed to keep up the mean older brother part. Hazel was the only mortal family he had and he wanted her safe and besides it was fun to make the guy tremble and gulp. Extremely fun

Feeling a bit nicer now that they were back at camp where his precious Sea Prince is he decided he would take the ridiculous amount of snacks and drinks off of Frank. Needless to say Frank was glad to be back in his human form as he massaged his hips.

"Bags suck don't they?" Nico sniggered as Reyna clapped Frank on the back. Frank frowned as he took his fair share of bags and they hauled them to the kitchen.

"Holy guys are we trying to feed an army?" Annabeth stood behind them only making Frank jump, seems as though he was expecting a sneak attack from Nico at any time, good.

"No, but this guy," Nico jabbed his thumb towards Frank. "Is partaking with us so, it was good to be on the safe side." He grinned at Frank who sighed. It's not like he didn't like the guy, which he did but he would never tell Frank that, he needed to keep the man on his toes.

"Anyway, Leo said to meet him in an hour at the, as he says,' super amazingly fantastic, will want to make you cry, theatre,' his words not mine." Frank beamed at his little firebugs name for the theatre.

Even though they were all going to watch a movie together they wondered how Percy would take it. Nico could understand if he wanted to quit halfway. He knew that his Sea Prince hated pity and would probably stubbornly watch it until the end. Oh well, if he got an inkling that Percy was bored he had his tactics to get that stubborn boy to leave, most of them were dirty but hey in the end they would probably have more fun together.

"Will do Annie." Nico smiled as Annabeth glared at a name she only liked Reyna to use.

"Why don't you help us?" Reyna smiled hopefully as the blond rolled her eyes and agreed.

Nico got down some big plastic bowls as Frank pulled out the trolley to put the copious amounts of snacks on. Really they all knew they had too much but hey, what was a part without excess amounts of sugar. Reyna and Annabeth were busying themselves with ripping open chip bags to put into bowls and sampling the various candies that they had bought. Grabbing a bag of M&M's and Skittles Nico found himself separating the blue ones out for Percy. He stopped short and thought it was kind of silly now yet he still did it anyway putting it all into a blue bowl. Once finished he put the bowl aside and made sure to let everyone know it was Percy's bowl, they simply nodded.

After they had finished they still had about 45 minutes till they got to see the 'super amazingly fantastic, will want to make you cry, theatre.' They had rearranged the items on the trolley at least five times in attempt to fit all of the snacks on so they ended having to use two. By the time they got that figured out only five minutes had passed. Annabeth had suggested that they get pillows and blankets to make the experience more comfortable and they had done just that.

PERCY

"Whoa that is so trippy." Percy giggled as Leo showed him how it worked for the third time.

"If you do it anymore I think he might get addicted." Jason stated as he helped Percy up from the chair.

"Yeah well my inventions can do that to a guy, what can I say I am guilty as charged." Jason sniggered as Leo's soul brightened with pride.

"I am so not going to be bored when watching a movie like this. That is so awesome... is it wrong to say that I am glad to be blind right?" Percy looked from soul to soul waiting for an answer.

"I have to admit, yes it is really strange but hey whatever floats your boat… ahh see what I did there?" Leo beamed as Jason groaned.

"Really, 'boat' because he is the son of Poseidon. What would you say to me… 'whatever flies your plane?'" Leo's soul curiously swirled.

"You know that is awesome! Thanks for the new material dude." Jason groaned again. He should really stop giving him fuel.

"Ok, ok again Leo." Leo laughed triumphantly as he pressed a button which started the movie at a certain part where lots of chaos was happening. As things boomed in the movie the chair shook causing Percy to smile and laugh. Leo was a genius.

"Last time you said you felt a little sick shouldn't you take it easy for a bit?" Yet again Jason's wise words were ignored as Leo cheered and Percy laughed like a maniac.

When the chair stopped moving Percy practically fell out groaning. Next time he just might take Jason's advice and take it easy. He felt like he was going to throw up. Leo had said it could be due to the fact that he is overly sensitive to everything because he was blind. Percy had to agree with that. Laying on the ground he held his stomach.

"It will pass and when it does I am right back on it." Jason groaned as his soul churned with worry for his Greek friend.

"Maybe you should take a break; you don't look so good Perce." He felt like he could hurl at any moment, Leo had turned the notch up until it was almost at max and now Percy was feeling its full effects.

"Yeah, break would be great." Jason grabbed his arm and set him on a normal chair glad the stubborn idiot had finally agreed to stop… at least for the moment.

Leo grabbed a water bottle and threw it at Jason. Percy grabbed it when he felt the cool plastic touch his fingers and he began gulping it down, water was just what a son of Poseidon needed.

"It's been almost an hour guys, they will be here soon and that is when the awesomeness ensues." Leo was very giddy, his soul popping with little burst of red.

"I guarantee that they went overboard with the snacks." Jason's soul looked as though it was shaking like his head would.

"Ah who cares as long as they got jalapeno chips." Leo loved his spicy food.

"Oh and I will have to sort out all the blue foods." Jason was nodding before he saw the crestfallen look on his friends face. Neither of them knew what to say. "That's right, can't see them to separate them." The happy façade had slipped from Percy's face.

"We can separate them for you if you want." Jason was trying to help and it didn't work.

Percy's jaw trembled as he tried to stop it before he cried, this was one thing he didn't want them to see. "It's ok but thanks for the offer Leo." Tears were slipping from his eyes and who could blame him, Jason and Leo sure couldn't. They couldn't even begin to imagine how it felt going blind at all.

Jason rubbed circled into Percy's back as Leo sat on his other side scooping up one of his hands. His body went rigid and he shoved Jason away a bit and snatched his hand back from Leo. "I don't want your pity." They both needed to calm him down before he started having a panic attack.

"It's not pity idiot we are just worried about you. Now give me back your hand and let us worry." Leo knew all about pity and he hated it just as much as Percy did.

Tears slipped down his cheeks as he slowly let Leo take his hand as Jason went back to rubbing circles in his back. They both knew the idiot was trying to keep everything under wraps and pretend he was ok when he clearly wasn't. From the way Nico acted it was clear that he knew that Percy was trying to take everything on by himself as he usually tried to do. But this time wasn't going to be like the other times, this time they would get Percy to lean on them even if it is just for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry guys… I know you do not pity me because I can sort of see your emotions, right here." He poked their chest right where he saw their souls. Confusion where churning in them and decided that before they thought he needed to be locked in a padded cell he should explain.

After he finished explaining he let it sink in. The confusion cleared up and became understanding. "That is kind of cool, you know… best way to not see." Leo yelped as Jason whacked his arm.

"No it's fine Jay. Leo is right it's like the coolest think you can imagine. Yet at the same time it sucks so much. It's such an honour to be able to see into a person like this." They were glad he was starting to smile again. "Don't get me wrong, it's going to be a long time before I am completely ok with this and I know little things like a stupid candy colour bothers me but it was just the realization that I really can't see… besides that I haven't told my mum yet. That is what I am most afraid of." Leo had met Percy's mum months ago and the lady was like a ray of sunshine, the kindest and most caring mortal he could have ever hoped to meet… aside from Rachel that is.

At the same time Jason and Leo hugged their sulking friend. "What the fuck is this?" Nico sounded ticked with an agreeing grunt from Frank while Reyna, Piper and Annabeth simply chuckled.

"Oh lighten up brother, if you can't tell it's a friendly hug." Percy smiled at how possessive his Nico was.

Soon Hazel had tugged Leo away from Percy and Jason had sprung up making a mad dash for Piper. Nico sat beside Percy and put the smaller boy in his lap while glaring at Jason, he wasn't worried about Leo but sometimes he wondered about Jason. Ever since his switch to the Greek side he had been a little strange, at least in Nico's opinion.

"Now that we have assembled at the super amazingly fantastic, will want to make you cry, theatre let the movie begin!" Leo was pumped to finally get to use his, in his opinion, super awesome invention.

Nico wrapped the blanket he had brought from Percy's cabin around him and gave him his panda pillow pet to hold as they sat next to each other. The trolleys of copious amounts of sweets were on either side of the little rows of chairs. Percy could smell them and he wanted to dig in.

"Everyone sitting, good." Percy knew Leo well enough that he was extatic. "Light, camera, action!" Quickly Leo's soul returned to its place beside Frank and Hazel as it mingled and interacted with theirs.

Needless to say when the seats had started shaking Nico wasn't the only one who let out an unmanly scream, Frank was right there with him. They both tried to smooth the situation over but everyone else was poking fun at them now. Those two could really yell like girls.

It was a bit unnerving for Percy's sightless eyes to stare straight ahead at the screen but he felt if he didn't he wouldn't pay attention and then he would be the one screaming when the chairs suddenly shook with the action in the movie. A cool plastic bowl was set in Percy's lap and he could smell what was inside it. It was time to chow down.

Amazed at how interesting a movie could be without picture it was like he had never seen the Transformers before. He heard so many things he had missed before it was ridiculous. His ears were so good he even picked up on some audio mistakes here and there, it was simply amazing. With the added effect of Leo's moving chairs it was a pretty intense experience. Several times he had held tightly onto Nico's arm. Though there was no complaining from the other he was sure that he had nearly snapped it a time or two.

Needless to say but Nico was disappointed that Percy was so engrossed in the film. He was hoping that he would have been bored out of his skull so they could have gone back to the Poseidon cabin. Not that he was horny or anything he just really wanted to be alone with Percy. Yet as much as he wanted that he was glad that his Sea Prince was enjoying himself with everyone else. Still Nico cursed his stupidity for not reading Percy's letters, answering his IM's and other various tactics of contacting him. If he had come just a bit sooner and hadn't been so wrapped up in his own self-pity then maybe Percy would be a tad more open with him. He had a feeling that Jason and Leo hugging him was from Percy finally opening up he just wished it had been with him.

Hugging Percy closer to his side Nico settled back in to finish the movie. Leaning up Percy's mouth got close to Nico's ear and every time he breathed it sent chills down Nico's spine. "Hey after, can we talk?" Percy say concern in Nico's soul as the colours clouded a bit then cleared.

"Of course we can." Nico rested his hand on Percy's thigh reassuringly while Percy simply smiled and went back to cuddling into his side.

Once the movie was over it was safe to say that everyone but Percy was shocked to see all the snacks had been finished off. Since Percy didn't see the amount he wasn't really standing there gawking and trying to figure out who ate it. Unfortunately for Frank all eyes were on him when Jason sheepishly grinned saying that he was really hungry.

"Gods, we are going to have to start calling him a vacuum." Nico laughed as he kept the blanket on Percy's shoulders. They had split up and everyone was heading to their respective cabin.

"I think vacuum is too nice of a word for a glutton like that." Percy snorted supposing Nico was right.

Once they entered the Poseidon cabin Nico watched as Percy started fidgeting. So instead of rushing it he simply led the other boy to the bed and made sure he was comfortable. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Percy needed to talk about it but he wasn't sure how.

"It's about my mum…." Emmidielty Nico knew what Percy was trying to get at.

"It's ok, we can figure out some way to tell her together." Geez that boy always almost knew what to say to make Percy calm. He was afraid enough that his mum might not allow him to go back to camp but seeing as Nico was his boyfriend now she might let him and beside he would be safest at camp. The only thing he really wasn't looking forward to was the waterfall of tears his mother would spill because he would no doubt join in.

Percy leaned over to Nico and kissed him on the chin, damn he missed his mouth. Readjusting he kissed Nico properly this time. Smiling he felt Nico's arms wrap around his waist as they pulled him into his lap and this was when Percy wished with all his might he could actually see Nico's face. He knows it's changed because he can feel it but he would love to see it because it felt amazing.

Cold hands slid down Percy's back and groped his ass. Shuddering at the stimulation Percy let his hands roam and feel just how strong Nico's abs really were and damn it was like a washboard. Both of them were looking forward for what was sure to follow. Nico's hands slide into Percy's pants as he groped the extremely nice ass. Letting go he unbuttoned the jeans and slowly slid them off, every second was torture for Percy.

"Damn it Perce you're fucking beautiful." Percy loved the compliments as he slid his hands down feeling the rougher fabric of Nico's jeans.

"And you, Nico di Angelo, give beautiful fuckings." Nico couldn't believe he had just said that and damn when that came out of Percy's mouth it was so hard to hold back and not devour him right then.

"Well excuse the interruption but I really think we should talk, now." They both jumped as their attention to turned to Will who was standing by the door. Percy's heart sank when heard the urgency in the son of Apollo's voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the basic plot.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Summary: Set after the war with Gaea. Tartarus has taken a greater toll on Percy than he thought. The war with Gaea is what consumed his time; now that it's over he has too much time. When he realizes what the price is for being in Tartarus he isn't so sure that he was glad to survive.

Chapter 10: Diagnosis

PERCY

Nico had a tight grip on his hand as they followed will back to the infirmary. The whole way there was silent and Percy wasn't sure he liked that. His heart was hammering against his ribcage and he was sure everyone they passed could hear it. If it hadn't been for Nico holding his hand he was sure that at this moment he would be hiding somewhere hoping that they never found him. Just by the way Will's voice sounded and how his soul churned with a mix of anxiety, worry, and nervousness already had him on edge.

"I'm here with you mio amore." Damn Nico just knew what to say right then. The son of Hades definitely earned himself points there even if it was a coincidence. Percy couldn't bring himself to say anything as he simply nodded and numbly let Nico pull him along.

The only thing Percy was focused on was reading Will's soul. Colours burst and dulled in a depressing way, looks like the news was going to be bad. Damn it, he had to tell himself he wouldn't be scared that he wouldn't show that he was but he was downright trembling. He couldn't stop himself and it wasn't like he was cold, it was because he was scared to death. A million things passed his mind as to what could be happening to him but the worst would be death. That, death, would be absolute worst because he would be leaving a group of awesome friends his super-hot boyfriend and his mum and step-Paul, not to mention his father.

A strong arm placed itself around his shoulders as his hand was let go. Nico pressed Percy into his side and he felt extremely safe there. His trembling subsided as more souls came into focus. Looks like the whole gang was gathered and if he was seeing right it was Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, and Hazel standing, or they could be sitting he wasn't sure, waiting to hear the news. He really didn't want to cry in front of them if it was bad but he would rather have them here than anyone else.

"H-hey guys." His voice cracked, that hadn't happened since he was 13 and it gave it away that he was scared.

"Come on Percy, Will says he wants to talk to all three of us, you, me, and Nico." She didn't sound much better than he did and he couldn't blame her.

The three of them broke off from the group as Annabeth took to other side holding his hand. Will followed behind them, the door behind them with a deafening click when it closed. The tension was so thick in the room Percy was sure he could have sliced it with Riptide. He could hear Will moving around as he no doubt found a spot to sit.

"Make yourselves comfortable, please." Nico put Percy in his lap with Annabeth beside them. Still the tension was as thick as fog while they waited for Will to call out the first name.

"Annabeth." Percy watched as her soul shuddered and grew smaller with fear while he was sure he could hear her heart rate speed up. "We will start with you."

"Yeah sure, that's fine." _What if they were saving the worst for last?_ That thought crossed all their minds

"I just got the results not even twenty minutes ago but it looks like you're completely fine. It's nothing to worry about at all." Relief washed over the trio that was one person less to worry about.

"Thank the gods." Annabeth turned and gave an awkward double hug to Percy and Nico.

"Oh my gods I am so relieved I don't want anyone to have to go through this." Percy gestured to his eyes as Annabeth snatched up his free hand and held it like a vice waiting for Nico, the worst was for last… wasn't it?

"Now, Nico yours seems to be fine as well. I couldn't find anything that would make me think otherwise." Finally Nico let the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding out. Yet he couldn't help but hold another breath and wait for Percy's news while the smaller demi-god fidgeted on his lap.

"Last but not least is Percy." All attention was directed toward the scared son of Poseidon. Percy new it wasn't good because Will's soul was nervously bubbling and churning. "Whatever happened in Tartarus it has struck back harsher on you and it seems that it's consuming your mortal DNA like a parasite. I have examined your eyes and there isn't a reason for them to be this way but when I compare that data to the data a received from your DNA it seems to be stemming from that. Percy… it's eating away at your mortality, y-you're going to… die." The last word was whispered but it was heard like a bomb. Die.

Percy couldn't hear them talking anymore, everything was numb. The worst was certainly saved for last in this case. He stood up from Nico's lap ignoring the questions directed his way as fear washed over him and made him dizzy with nausea and threw up dropping to his knees and shaking violently as he screamed and cried loud enough for those waiting outside to hear.

Annabeth and Nico couldn't even get close to him, they had tried to touch him but Percy would whack their hands away. The only thing they could do was heavily sedate him and to get that done they would have to hold him down. Nico took his right while Annabeth was on his left and the pounced on him and held the wildly flailing son of Poseidon long enough for Will to stick the needle in.

Soon they had a softly sobbing Sea Prince in Nico's arms holding him tightly and rocking him back and forth. "I'm so sorry mio amore, I'm here for you." Soft sobs where all Percy could produce as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Again he was in a black space in his dreams. Even in his dreams it appeared as though he still couldn't see anything. There was no one else in the dream for there weren't any souls or any sign of a living creature. Just Percy by himself and he couldn't help but feel panic close in his throat as he frantically looked around. Even though he knew it was useless he still tried to see around him, stretching his arms out feeling and searching for anything. There wasn't anything.

He was alone with a great black expanse all around him and not even here could he see, how cruel. Out of desperation he screamed until his throat hurt and his lungs burned. This was so, he didn't even know how to phrase it – just plain unfair. Going to die! After everything he had done and after finally getting the guy and having a seemingly normal life this bomb had to explode in his face. Damn it!

"Ah, hello Perseus Jackson it's so good to see you again!" That voice he recognized it but from where? Where had he heard that voice, that voice which held so much power and authority that scared him and reminded him of a dark hole… Tartarus.

"You, you did this to me!" Scream, yeah that's a good idea to do to the guy who pretty much is killing you. That's going to solve everything.

"I see you like my little gift to you, today it's your eyesight… who knows tomorrow it may be something much worse, say… your life!" It wasn't a question that stupid hell hole was giddy and happy about this, he was waiting for it to happen.

"I am not… I am not giving up. I, my friends and I will find a way… There has to be a way… right?" Why had it come out as a question! He was supposed to sound confident in this and not buckle before his enemies.

"A way… hmmm probably not, you're going to die Perseus Jackson and that is the cold hard truth." As Tartarus laughed the great black expanse shuddered and right then Percy realized that this was Tartarus's being, this horrible blackness was that things essence, its aura. It terrified Percy.

He wanted to run and hide but there wasn't anywhere to go. This blackness was Tartarus's aura and it felt like it was suffocating Percy. Maybe it was and this was how he would die, in his dreams. That would be one for the record books, first person to be suffocated in a dream. At least someone would laugh about that.

"You're lying there is always a way to fix something, even death. There is a way I know there is!" Frantic, that's how he felt right now. Percy wanted there to be a way so badly, like Apollo swooping down and magically healing him or eating a rare plant from Demeter or Persephone that cures all ailments. Yet Percy knew none of that would happen, no one had ever come out of Tartarus before he, Annabeth and Nico did so there wouldn't be anything they could do. Nothing, he would die and that was plain and simple. The truth really was cold and hard.

Balling his fists Percy shook them at the whole of Tartarus as the black thing heaved and let out a rumbling laughter that was much too sinister to be compared to thunder. It was terrifying and it made his knees knock together. There was no way he was getting out if this one; there just couldn't be a way. Damn it, why did he have to be a demi-god?! Right now he was resenting his father, hating him in fact.

"Yes! That's it, hate! Use it, own it, and hate the gods! They did this to you, everything is their fault." Percy was nodding along with Tartarus accepting every word that he spoke.

"Yes they did this… all their fault." Sanity returned to him in the memory of meeting Nico for the first time, how excited he was back then and how Percy had thought that he was a bit annoying. "No! You will not get me to turn on my family!" A scoff emanated from the darkness.

"You're too loyal, like a stupid dog. Then a dog is how you shall die. Mark my words Perseus Jackson, you will never find the cure." Hope sparked in his chest, so was he saying there was a cure? There's only one way to find out, make him mad.

"When I am good and dead I will crawl out of Elysium and plunge into your depths where I will become a thorn in your side. Since I will have the death mist over me no monster will so much as glance at me and I will take every opportunity to hit you where it hurts. Even in death I will be a bane to you." To add to his threat, and not let on he was scared shitless, he gave his best psycho smile directed at Tartarus's intimidating aura.

There was a frustrated grumble. "You are a demi-god you couldn't possibly be a thorn in my side!" Percy simply laughed for emphasis on his threat.

"Really, you think that? Remember what demi-god I am. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the pretty much two times saviour of the world, I destroy Titans and Giants for fun and you think I won't be a thorn in your side? Do you not remember how I got away from you when you even blessed me with seeing your hideous attempt at becoming something even resembling a human?" Yes! He had him! Tartarus's aura was shaking in anger and while anyone else would think they were going to receive their painful end there Percy was just hoping that this worked because if it didn't… let's not think about that.

"You little brat, I would almost rather have you live then suffer the torment of having you poking around for an eternity. Let me just make this clear, Apollo can't help you. There is only one such goddess who can and you will never find her time." It worked! Now Percy knew it was a goddess and most likely one who was bitter about being forgotten… damn.

"Yeah I will never reach her time, but remember who I am? I could reach her in a heartbeat and besides she seems to be a fan of mine, don't get your hopes on that." Work, please!

"I should have known Iaso would be your fan. Bah it doesn't matter; I will hinder you from ever reaching her in time. I will love to see the look on everyone's faces when they realize that they cannot help you." Hah! Tartarus wasn't as smart as he thought he was. Plans emmidielty started formulating in Percy's mind.

NICO

Needless to say but it felt like his heart had been ripped out and the enemy was squeezing it while making him watch. There was no way his Percy was going to die. Yet the results didn't lie, they had even consulted Rachel and she hadn't given him the answer he was looking for and because of that Nico had destroyed a few dozen practice dummies in the arena.

While Nico was taking a walk to try and cool himself off the heavily sedated Sea Prince was safely tucked away in his cabin. He had decided to leave before he had gotten his hands on anything in Percy's cabin otherwise it would be in shambles. Yeah, he was angry and there wasn't anyone could say to calm him down, at least not right now.

Just to watch how Percy reacted to the news tore away at his heart. At least he was here to help his Sea Prince. There was no way he would be leaving Percy's side once he woke up but for now he needed to cool off and get his rage out. Nico still couldn't understand why this had to happen to his Percy, this horrible thing. His heart clenched at the thought of losing Percy and then that horrid feeling he would feel when someone he loved passed on, if that happened he would for sure switch sides. Even though he told himself he would Nico knew that would make Percy upset if he ever thought of assisting the gods enemies but damn it he couldn't help himself, he wasn't angry and just wanted someone to pay.

Eyeing the already battered dummy Nico raised his sword ready to slice in two. Letting out a long breath through his nose he struck the dummy at the top of the head and brought his sword easily down and the dummy now lay in two halves. This didn't satisfy him one bit, he just wanted Percy to be ok and it felt like he couldn't do anything for his Sea Prince. He felt so useless.

"Hey Nico..." Not expecting anyone to speak to him Nico whirled around with his sword pointed at Hazel's throat.

"Gods sorry Haze… just a bad day." She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I can only imagine if that news was told to me about one of my boys." She shuddered at the thought while Nico sheathed his sword. Geez he needed to calm down before he hurt someone and make his mood worse.

"So, come to give me a pep talk?" Yeah maybe it would help but he really didn't want one.

"Nope, no pep talk, just wanted to tell you that Percy is waking up and well he would probably freak if you weren't there since everyone else is watching him sleep like a hawk, including Will." Damn it, he forgot about Will, he really needed to get to his Percy.

Nico turned and waited for Hazel to join him by his side. They walked in silence to Percy's cabin. Sometimes he wondered how he was so blessed to ever find Hazel. Often he thanked whatever god, probably his dad, lead him to her. She was a beam of light after Bianca had died and quite frankly he was glad his dad couldn't keep it in his pants.

They entered through the back door and gods the place was crowded. If it hadn't been because Percy had a freak out early this would have been creepy as hell. Everyone had their eyes trained on the son of Poseidon like they expected him to bolt up any second and start screaming and perhaps Nico half expected it as well. The only person Nico wanted to leave was Will who was sitting beside Percy's bed and watching the demi-god with trained eyes, damn it, looks like he would have to let the fucker live… for now.

Percy's eyelashes fluttered as he opened and closed his sightless eyes. "I would just like to say that Tartarus is an asshole but he isn't very smart so that was good for me." He turned his sightless eyes on the small crowd while Nico was sure he had lost his marbles.

"Uh Percy, what do you mean?" Leo was curious as he got several nods to emphasize his question even though Percy wouldn't be able to see the simple gesture.

"Oh, I am talking about good news! You know, Iaso baby!" He grinned like a Cheshire cat and Nico was worried that the sedative had messed with his poor brain.

"What the heck is Iaso?" Nico came to sit beside Percy on the bed and snatched up the crazily smiling demi-gods hand.

"Well, it's a she and she is what I need to find." Percy gave a quick reassuring squeeze to Nico's hand. What the hell was he thinking?

"Who is she, this Iaso?" Annabeth leaned in curiously as Percy was beaming like a creeper.

"I have no idea but I need to find out. In my dream I had a very successful talk with Tartarus." How the hell can that be successful?

"Iaso, I know who that is. We Apollo cabiners make it a point of knowing all Greek deities who can heal. If memory serves she is the goddess of cures, remedies and modes of healing but not much is known about her and she was more of a demi-god never attaining full godhood." Cures, that was just what Percy needed and Nico could have almost kissed him if he hadn't been Will.

"So we just have to find a goddess we pretty much know nothing about, this will be fun." Percy was beaming and Nico couldn't help but how cute he looked when he was full of hope. The only thing Nico was afraid of was having his Sea Prince's hopes crushed, that he wasn't sure he could deal with.

"Yup exactly." Percy's smile faltered. "Though Tartarus did say he would not make it easy so I know I will be going but I can't expect you guys to come with me."

"No way in hell I am letting you go alone, so count me in mio amore." Nico kissed his cheek as pretty much everyone one in the room agreed to come and to his annoyance even Will said he was coming along because they would need a healer. As much as Nico hated it he was right.


End file.
